Taking pictures
by ljolymbiou
Summary: Brittany turns up at Santana's house wearing nothing but her long coat, with only one thing on her mind: making Santana scream her name and ensuring she never forgets it. They take pictures along the way to capture their fun. A lot of smut and some fluff along the way.
1. Chapter 1

As the door opened, I saw the puzzling frown on her face.

"Britt," she mumbled, "what are you doing here? I thought you were going to breadsticks with Trouty!" she said looking me up and down.

"I finished that," I said and her head shot up to look me in the eye, "I'm here to fuck you," I continued huskily as I pushed her roughly back inside the house.

I found her lips and my hand came up behind her neck to pull her as close to me as I could, I titled her head back as I inhaled her scent, the scent which I could pick out of a thousand smells, the scent that had always gotten my head spinning and my tummy turning, it was just as strong tonight as she had just gotten out the shower, her hair was still wet as my hand tangled further up, scratching at her scalp, a moan rolled off her tongue as I licked my way up her neck.

"God, you are so hot," she whimpered, I pulled her hair tighter to stop her talking and brought her eyes level, "Tonight I'm going to make you cum so hard you are not going to be able to walk for a week, understand?" I asked, she nodded so fast my hand lost its grip on her hair, "good," I commented.

I ran my hands down the front of her body, massaging her breasts roughly along the way. "It's a shame you're all clean because I'm going to get you so dirty," I whispered in her ear as her whole body shuddered. Santana's arousal pooled in her panties, they immediately felt wet and uncomfortable.

I went back to attacking her lips and I fought for entrance into her mouth, my tongue exploring every part, she nipped at my lips and sucked on them until I pulled back to start feasting on her neck, when she was breathless I stepped back. "Take your top off," I demanded, she did as she was told, "faster," I challenged, she went to unclip her bra, "did I say you could do that?" I continued, her hand stilled and she raised an eyebrow, loving the fact I was taking charge. I knew she would be dripping by now.

I let my hands trail up over her abs, her skin was hot and I trailed my nails over each ridge, her breath catching on each one, when I came up to her bra I dived in with my lips kissing, nipping and sucking the swell of her breasts, she pushed up into my mouth and her head rolled back, my hands gripping her back. The feel of her skin in my hands tingled across my chest.

The moans rolling from her mouth sent a red hot ball of fire crashing down my core and I let out a moan of my own, my hands found the back of her bra and it snapped open in my hands and it was dispensed somewhere across the room, "I want you screaming my name Santana," I groaned in her ear, I needed it to be my name on her lips, I had missed that.

I brought her head back up to kiss me as I held both her breasts in my hands, rolling her dark brown nipples in between my fingers, getting them hard, then palming her breasts.

"It's always been your name Britt, you know that, you're the only one who can make me cum the way you do," she hitched.

I picked her up, wrapping both legs around me as I lifted her up onto the Lopez dinning table, I spread her legs and I let my hand trail up her thighs and under her skirt, I could already feel the heat from her core and I lost all control of my senses. My fingers hooked into the side of her panties and felt the slick juices running through her folds, her back arched and a moan ripped its way up her body, I pulled my fingers up to show her the juices which were covering my fingers from one stroke through her pussy.

She looked at me through hooded eyes as I brought my fingers to my mouth and sucked every last drop off, moaning at the taste of her in my mouth, "you taste so good San, I can't wait to lick through your pussy and push my tongue so far inside you, until you're screaming my name." I moaned. She sound that came from her was so animal like, I felt like I could cum from just hearing that.

She pushed forward wrapping her arms around my neck as she found my lips, her kisses were rough and hard and I could feel my lips bruising, I hummed into her mouth and her hands found there way to the front of my long coat, her hands roamed their way inside and she stopped kissing me to open her eyes as she pushed my coat off my shoulders and to the ground.

I stepped back so she could admire my body, I watched her get worked up from looking at my clean shaven pussy and bare chest.

Her eyes roamed up and now my body, her breathing hitched as she took in my appearance, her eyebrows raised and that smirk that I love so bad played on her lips, "wow," slipped from her lips, her hands went straight for my naked breasts, which were already hard and pointy and she brought one to her mouth and circled it with her tongue, she took her time flattening her tongue over each one and then flicking them with her tongue and then sucking on them. It felt so good and I felt the goose bumps creeping up along my body.

I was getting too worked up just from this, I was desperate to feel her and taste her, I placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back up as I started to inch down her skirt, she lifted her body up to help me and then she was sitting there with her legs spread in just a small pair of panties, I could see where a dark pool of her juices had gathered and I brought my face closer so I could smell her arousal, my hand shot out and cupped her through her panties and the whimper that she gave flew through my body, I looked up to find her looking at me with hooded eyes.

I couldn't wait anymore, I pulled her panties down and brought her to the edge of the table so she was spread right in front of my face when I crouched down, I licked my lips and looked back up to her to find her eyes watching me in anticipation, "please, Britt," she whimpered.

"What do you want Santana?" I teased

"I want you Britt, I want your face in my pussy," she panted, her chest rising up down.

I didn't need to be told twice, I started just above her entrance, where most of the juices were, I flattened my tongue and slowly swept it all the way up to her bundle of nerves, flicking my tongue out in small circles, the noises that were coming from her made my core burn, but I needed to continue, I latched onto her clit and sucked and nibbled until she was shaking and writhing into my face.

"Don't you dare cum yet Santana," I spoke, "I'll tell you when you can come,"

I had nowhere near finished with her yet, I wanted to draw her out and give her the best orgasm she had ever have. Having sucked up her juices, I trailed my middle finger around her entrance, I looked up to find her hands balled in my hair and she had a light layer of sweat over her tummy, her head rolled back as she called my name out over and over.

I thrust my finger into her pussy, feeling the heat of her walls as I twisted and turned inside her, I entered another finger and continued thrusting in and out of her as I sucked on her pussy lips, Santana was now thrusting hard into my face and I could tell she was getting closer, I had an idea and with my free hand I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone and found the camera on it, I held it up to her pussy, spreading her wider with my fingers still inside her. I wanted to catch this moment and be able to get myself off over it in the future.

Santana raised an eyebrow as I shot a couple of pictures of her dripping wet pussy with my fingers pushed deep inside; seeing how turned on I was by it she grabbed the phone and pushed my face into her pussy and snapped a few more. The ache in my pussy was getting harder to control, especially feeling how wet she was for me.

Groaning at her need I pulled my fingers out, "I want you to come Santana, all over my tongue," I waited for her to nod and then I thrust inside her with my tongue, she was so hot inside and her walls were crushing my tongue but I pushed harder and I heard her whimper and her body shudder, I spread her wider with my hands and she began bucking into my face, I lapped up all her juices as I felt her body tense and her body shook all her juices into my mouth. I was in my element, cleaning her up as she screamed my name, as her orgasm ripped through her.

I looked up at her and watched her glow as she came down from her high.

I kissed my way up her body and shuffled her further up the table as I climbed on top of her. Both of us shuddering, when our naked breasts pressed together. I stroked up her arms as she caught her breath and I was over come with how beautiful she really was.

She began to kiss up my neck and she brought my ear lobe between her teeth and nibbled hard, I jerked back from the pain and shuddered, she smirked as I sat up and placed my core by her breasts, "I want to ride your face," I moaned.

Santana's eyes rolled back in her head as she licked her lips in anticipation, "I want to drip all my juices over your face San, I want you to try and catch them on your tongue, whilst you're doing it I'm going to take pictures of my pussy in your face, understand?" I questioned. She nodded.

From her hooded brown eyes I could tell she was going to enjoy this just as much as me.

She gripped my ass and pulled my core forward until I was hovering just above her face, she pushed her head off the table and swiped the length of my pussy, I gasped in pleasure, the feel of her tongue against me took my breath away, she lowered me down onto her and her tongue swept back and forward, circling my clit along the way and sucking it into her mouth, I didn't think I'd last long if she kept like this.

She continued like this until she slammed her tongue into me and my body went ridged at the impact, I could feel my juices trickle down my leg, it was hot and sticky. I rode her face faster, gripping my boobs as I did so.

Santana built up the speed to match and I began bucking into her mouth, her tongue hammered into me and I grabbed the camera to capture the moment, Santana opened her eyes and looked straight into it.

And then I came, so hard, screaming her name as I thrust into her face, whimpering with each sharp explosion across my core, my whole body shook as I rode out my high, Santana gripping my ass to get as deep as she could.

Once I had finished panting, Santana lifted me about an inch from her face and poked her tongue out to catch all me juices, "so hot," she murmured as she finished. She pulled me down next to her and into her arms.

I grabbed my phone and we looked at our pictures together, as we did so, I could feel my core tightening again, they were so hot, Santana obviously felt the same. "Shall we take the next round to the bedroom?" She asked.

"I was thinking the next round could be in the kitchen," I smirked, "I've got a few ideas for new pictures."

_Hope you enjoyed, I might keep it as a one shot unless you want to hear what happens in the kitchen! Let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is for all the people who have requested chapter 2, thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites and PM's, it had 2000 views in one day! -Again it's pure smut so be warned and very hot! So enjoy and let me know what you think._

_I also have another story out called "The exception" so feel free to give that a read too!_

_Chapter 2_

I picked Santana up and wrapped her arms and legs around me whilst I began carrying her towards the kitchen; it felt so good to have her naked against me; as I walked forwards I could feel her arousal spilling out onto my tummy where her core was pressed tight around me.

She was like an addiction, my lips found their way to her neck as I pushed her up against the kitchen door, I pushed myself hard against her, keeping her where I wanted her, I began to roll my hips up into her, I loved the way she looked splayed against the wall, her dark hair tumbling down her shoulders, I began sucking her collar bone and anywhere else I could reach. She moaned and her head rolled back, the sight of her made my core tighten and my breath catch in my throat.

Needing more I continued into the kitchen, looking around for the best place to put her down and have my way with her.

Choosing the counter in the middle of the room, so I could move around each side of her; I laid her down on her back. I let my gaze wander all the way up her body, I took my time, not touching her, just appreciating her, it made her impatient to not have my hands on her and she began to reach out for me, I stepped back, not giving in, but moved down to her feet to change my view, I parted her legs so I could see her glistening core, I could see her opening shining, still swollen from where my tongue had been minutes before, I gripped the counter to steady myself as I felt I could just cum by looking at her.

"Please Britt," she murmured, "please touch me."

"All in good time sweet heart," I replied, stepping away.

I walked over to the fridge freezer, her eyes following me, I opened the door, my hands rummaging around until I found what I was looking for, I grabbed a cup and started filling it with ice cubes, I could here the anticipation in Santana's breathing as she heard the clinking of the ice.

I moved back over to her and I ran my fingertips up and down her body, I was mesmerized with every inch of her, never was I letting her go again, we were soul mates. I looked up to catch her gaze and the way she was looking at me stopped me in my tracks, it was more than just lust I saw, it was way more, I leaned over her and kissed her hard, wanting to feel what I saw in her eyes, her hands came up and tangled in my hair, pulling my closer, moans slipped from both of us mixing together into the others mouth.

I pulled back to look at her, "from now on, it's just you and me, no one else, no one gets to share this San, we can't let it happen again, do you understand?"

A small sob escaped from her lips as she squeezed her eyes closed, "I've been waiting for you to say that for so long."

"Oh San, I've been saying it all along, you were the one fighting it," I paused and stroked her cheek, catching her tears. "But I'm not going to let you do that anymore, I'm going to show you now, why we can't fight this anymore, why it's like the law that we should be together."

She let out a light giggle and kissed me hard, nodding.

I kissed down her neck and over to each shoulder, I found the cute beauty spot she has on her right arm, three quarters of the way up, I nibbled and bit my way across her boobs, warming her body up, her back arched up off the counter into my mouth and I knew she was ready.

Placing an ice cube on my tongue I placed her right nipple inside my mouth, swirling the ice cube round, the growl that came from her made me smirk as I continued my assault before moving over to her other nipple, repeating my actions, swear words flew from her mouth and her breathing hitched, I loved the effect this was having on her body. I stayed on her breasts until the ice cube melted.

Placing another one in my mouth, I licked my way down her tummy, she began thrashing underneath me but I held her still.

Moving my way down her body, I ran my fingertips lightly on the inside of her thighs; they were sticky from her juices spilling from her pussy.

Climbing between her legs I spread them wide, Santana lifted her head to watch me as I hovered above her swollen pussy.

I placed another ice cube on my tongue and licked the length of her pussy, her body shuddered and her back pushed off the counter, she began muttering in Spanish which I was sure were swear words, I ran my tongue along again, the ice cube melting straight away from the heat of her pussy, her pussy was dripping and I lent forward to suck it all up, my tongue still cold from the ice, her body quivered.

"Jesus B," she muttered as I placed a kiss on her bundle of nervous, "I'm going to cum, any minute,"

"No you're not," I demanded with a smirk, "you wait until I tell you Santana, or I will stop," she groaned at my protest and she pushed her pussy up towards me to try to find some friction.

Slowly I circled my finger around her entrance, teasing her then stopping, I repeated this as I watched her shudder and wriggle beneath me, then without her knowing I placed another ice cube on my tongue and pushed it inside of her.

Her knees shot up and her back arched as a scream flew from her lips, "oh god, oh god, let me cum Britt, please, let me cum,"

I didn't say anything as I pushed my tongue up and down her as the water from the ice mixed with her juices and melted on my tongue, her legs tried to clamp down on my head to push me deeper but I thrust in harder myself, Santana whimpering at the sensation.

I pulled out and thrust two fingers back inside her, pumping hard, I reached my free hand up and found hers, I kissed her thighs and looked up to her, she was looking at me.

"Cum for me baby," I hitched.

I let go of her hand to reach for my camera and I captured each moment of her orgasm, the way she squeezed her eyes shut, the way her forehead creased and then relaxed, the way her tongue swiped across her bottom lip and the way she panted to get her breath back; she was beautiful.

I pulled my hand out and took my time, licking all her pussy juices off, I was so distracted by it; I didn't notice her with the camera until I heard the shutter click on it. She smiled over at me.

Leaning down to kiss her, I thrust my tongue in her mouth, wanting her to taste herself, she hummed at the feeling and I was suddenly overcome with how much I needed to be relieved, watching her cum had been so hot, my core tightened thinking about it.

I climbed off her and walked over to the fridge again, she groaned at the lack of contact but didn't move to follow me as she was totally worn out by her orgasm.

I reached inside the fridge, grabbing the whipped cream in the can, she raised an eyebrow and smirked as she saw what I had in mind, I walked back over to her as I lifted one leg up onto the counter, my core directed at her face, she turned immediately and her eyes popped open and she licked her lips.

I reached over for her wrist and placed her hand on my thigh, she leaned forward and ran her hand through my folds, I was so ready for her but I needed to calm myself down otherwise this would be over in seconds.

I kissed her slowly, trying to get my breathing back to normal, Santana understood this and moved her hand to lightly stroke up and down my thighs, letting my core tingle.

I pulled her off the counter and into my arms again, she whimpered into my mouth as our cores briefly touched, a flash of fire shooting across my stomach too.

I lay us both down on the floor, it was cold but my body temperature was so high it didn't matter.

I was flat on my back and I brought my knees up to my chest, my pussy aimed in the air.

Santana watched with wide eyes as I popped the lid off the can of cream and proceeded to squirt it all over my pussy.

Santana shuddered beside me and her breathing became shallow as her tongue shot out to wet her lips, "Sweet Jesus Britt, you're going to kill me" she muttered as she shuffled down my body, she continued muttering but I couldn't understand because her breath kept catching.

She crouched down between my legs and her head was soon lost in my pussy, she pressed on my legs so she could keep them back and give her all the access she needed, my head was swimming with pleasure, my body shuddered as the build up in my stomach tightened, I grabbed the camera and snapped away at Santana's face covered in cream from my pussy, it was so hot.

The sensation of her tongue swiping back and forth brought my right to the edge and I lingered there until she flattened her tongue against my clit and sucked on it and that was all it took; the fire ripped through me and a strangled cry tore itself from the back of my throat.

I rocked into Santana's mouth as she hummed in approval and lapped up all the juices, I cried her name as she continued her attack on my clit until my legs gave way and they fell flat against the floor.

Santana kissed her way up my body and my chest heaved up and down as I fought for breath.

"That," she started "was so hot,"

I was too worn out to comment so I just pulled her too me, I was so sticky between my legs I couldn't close them, as if reading my thoughts, Santana smirked.

"So does that mean round 3 is taking place in the bathtub?"

I smirked at her and caught my breath.

"It sure does, but just give me a minute." I gasped, still reeling form my orgasm.

She growled her approval and grabbed the phone to look at the pictures whilst I readied myself for our bathroom antics.

_Do you want chapter 3?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is chapter 3 and I think it is the hottest yet so you have been warned, enjoy and maybe don't read it whilst you're in public!_

Rolling on top of Santana I kissed her hard and lingered above her sucking on her bottom lip, she hummed into my mouth, as I palmed her breast, her nipples already harder and pointier than they had ever been. I squeezed her nipple between my thumb and finger and once again a growl left her body, I smirked in return loving the affect I was having on her.

I scooped her up and thrust her against the fridge, slamming our cores together. Whimpering at the contact, I brought her legs around me, kissing her slowly, softly almost, teasing her, until she craved more and fought for more contact, but I held back just nipping at her lips, and pecking at her.

"Fuck, Britt, give me more," she gasped lunging her lips forward.

But I continued my slow assault, now adding light pressure with my hands to the inside of her thighs; her head flew back and she pushed her core down into me.

"Britt," she almost squealed as I started tracing circles on her hip, my thumb trailing the crease of her inside thigh. She started panting and continued thrusting into me to find more friction.

Grinning I walked her out of the kitchen and over to the bottom of the stairs, her tongue was trailing up my neck, to my ear and then she began sucking on my pulse point, trying to get me to kiss her back. Even though my core tingled and tightened on having her hot breath so close to my ear, I fought her advances until I got her to the foot of the stairs, where I kissed her open mouthed, my tongue darting into her mouth, she hummed at the contact and I kept it up for a few minutes until she was shaking and thrusting into me.

I stopped kissing her and unwrapped her legs and stood her up and stepped back, she frowned at me with a puzzled look; I gave her a quick kiss and smiled down at her.

"I want you to wait here and not move until I tell you, can you do that?" I whispered into her ear, stroking up and down her sides.

She shuddered and looked at me without answering, questioning me with her eyes.

"Because if you can't follow my rules, you will have to be punished Santana, you understand?"

She nodded playing along to my little game, the corners of her mouth turning up in anticipation.

"No matter how much you feel like you want to move, you stay on this spot, ok?"

Again she nodded but didn't speak, instead a high pitch growl left her lips, I gave her one last kiss and ran my hands through her folds, just once, her breathing hitched and she let out a small whimper at the contact.

"Good girl," I muttered into her ear.

I turned around and walked over to the bottom stair, swaying my hips and I winked at her over my shoulder, I saw her body go to step forward to follow me.

"Uh, no Santana, you stay exactly where you are! You can't follow me," I smirked.

For the first time I saw her want to challenge me, but she knew better than that, instead she changed her stance and nodded to me, I climbed two more steps, before I let a slow, throaty moan leave my mouth as I bent over on the step, pushing my ass in the air, making sure Santana could see everything. I slowly traced my left hand over my butt, rubbing and massaging the skin and my breathing became heavier.

Santana's eyes popped out of her head, as I spread my legs wider, and for effect I ran my hands through my folds, which were dripping when I held them up to show her.

She was suddenly breathing so much faster and again Spanish words flew from her mouth, she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose whilst she fought for composure, I waited for her to open them again, before I brought my hand to my lips and tasted myself.

"Fuck, Britt, let me touch you baby," pounded from her lips, the internal battle again in her eyes, should she step forward and grab me and risk me stopping this or let me continue to tease the shit out of her.

Before she could decide, I brought my right leg to the next step, this time bringing my hand to circle my entrance, my moans were loud as the juices swarmed around my fingers, looking back down to Santana, I saw how her eyes were deep dark brown, they were barely open as she swallowed hard.

I was so wet from my own hands on my pussy and watching Santana, I took another step up, leaning over a little more and thrust two of my fingers inside of my self, my hips instantly moved in circles as I got used to the pressure inside me.

Santana began cursing as she watched me bounce up and down on my fingers, she started rocking on the spot, almost edging towards me as the loudest growl ripped from her.

"Take a picture San," I smirked.

She fumbled around on the floor for the phone, not taking her eyes off me as she retrieved it and clicked away, her breathing becoming faster as she watched, her hand gripping her own breast.

"Fuck, this is so hot B, I wanna lick you all up," she croaked as she dropped the phone.

I continued thrusting up and down, showing her what she was missing.

"Jesus Britt, let me do that, I want my hands inside of you, please?" she begged and that made me thrust harder.

"Umm, I'm imagining your fingers inside me San, spreading me wide, hitting my spot, umm," I continued

"Britt!" she gasped again, "fuck, I can't take it, let me fuck you, please?"

Looking over my shoulder, I eyed her, "Come and get me then," I challenged as I stood and began climbing the stairs; I hadn't anticipated how quickly she would leap up the stairs after me until she was literally tackling me to the floor on the top step.

Her mouth began attacking mine and her hands were all over my body.

"Bathroom now," I ordered, lifting us up. I pulled her by the wrist as her mouth was attached to one of my nipples.

Once inside she rammed me up against the door, she was like an animal, so worked up, swear words ripped from her mouth in between her bites and nibbles to my body. I began rolling my hips down into her core, after a sharp intake of breath her hand found my core and she dived straight into me with three fingers.

I gasped hard as her other hand came up into my hair as she pulled my head back and grazed her teeth down my throat.

My breathing was fast and hard as my body matched her thrusts, she spread her fingers out inside me, reaching all different points; I started gasping as I rode her hand faster and harder.

"You are a naughty girl Brittany," she panted, "teasing me like that," she groaned into my ear as she hammered away inside me, "you're lucky I enjoyed it so much, seeing your tight little hole stretched ready for me."

I gasped at her dirty words, she knew her dirty talk always got me going and my head began to spin as my tummy became tighter and flashes of fire whipped down across my core.

"You like the way my fingers feel inside you Britt?" she asked, I nodded at her, all my words abandoning me and she continued, "because you feel so good all hot and moist around me," and with that she added a forth finger and slammed it into me, I howled at the new feeling.

I felt so full, as I lent into her and her thumb came up to circle my clit, and then I was tumbling, time stopped and everything went dark as my whole body tightened, the pulse in my pussy was beating hard and my body shuddered against her and I felt myself crush her hands as her name fell from my lips, louder and deeper than ever before.

I rode it out as long as I could before I slumped forward into her, she stilled her hand and kissed the top of my head and stroked my back as I got my breath back, just as I thought my orgasm had finished, she spread all four fingers wide again and pushed into me, pushing down on my clit with her thumb and I was pushed over again, my eyes squeezing shut as the intense spark shot across my body, this time I screamed her name louder in pleasure and rolled my hips up into her hand, we were both panting hard, she pulled my face level with hers and I opened my eyes to see her watching me. I kissed her hard as she withdrew her hand from inside me.

I fell back into the door as she stepped away to turn on the shower, and I watched the way the muscles in her body flexed as she reached up to pull the cord for the fan. Soon the water was pouring down and she stepped under it and I watched the way the water trickled and cascaded down her body, over her shoulders, over her perky breasts and dripped from her nipples. Her abs were tight and glistening from the water and then the water met with a small mound of dark hair, which was then met with toned, tanned legs.

My breath caught in my mouth as my eyes lingered back up her body, finding her silky hair matted to her shoulders, I stepped forward into the shower and soothed it into one hand and I kissed her neck, biting and sucking, leaving little marks which would later bruise to show where my mouth had been.

Her body molded into mine, as I got lost in the taste of her skin, I kissed all the way down her body, again taking my time and cherishing each part.

As I came back up and found her lips our kisses became hard and fast and my hands were all over her body, I lent down and grabbed her right ankle and slowly stood up, placing it on my right shoulder, we used to stretch like this in cheerios so I knew she would be comfortable, I lent her back against the wall, the water trickling down both of us and I let the tips of my fingers trace down the inside of her leg, stopping by her pussy and repeating the move. Her breathing become staggered but I never took my eyes off her, I watched the pleasure and then the frustration seep across her face as my hands trickled away from where she needed it the most.

After she began begging to be touched I gave in and started circling her bundle of nerves with the tip of my finger, building up my speed and then changing direction, Santana was writhing at my touch, with her leg up like it was I could watch the way her clit throbbed as I brushed over it and suddenly I wanted her to see it too.

I took my hands away and she groaned and swore at the loss of contact as I placed her leg down and turned her towards the mirror and stood behind her as I gently took her leg and placed it on the side of the tub, I wrapped my hand around her and snaked my fingers into her pussy.

"Watch me touch you," I ordered, she opened her eyes and her gaze dropped to my hands, she spread her leg further so we could both see the way her swollen lips glistened and my fingers got lost between them.

"Harder," she pleaded and I responded immediately, thrusting deeper and adding another finger.

My gaze shifted from watching my fingers getting lost inside of her and up to her face; she was watching intently and her face matched the pleasure she was feeling, her eyes would roll back in her head but she would fight to get them back to watching her pussy thrash about to the rhyme of my fingers.

I felt her core tighten around my fingers and her body shook as gasps flew from her mouth but she never took her eyes off what I was doing, until she couldn't take it any longer and her head flung back and her legs gave way as she tightened around my fingers, I held her up as she shook and shuddered until we both fell to the bottom of the bathtub with the water pumping down onto us. Santana continued to shake in my arms as she came down from her high, cursing and shouting my name.

I don't think she'd ever been more beautiful than now.

I sat up and pulled her into me, grabbing the head of the shower and trailing it up and down our bodies whilst Santana recovered kissing her neck.

"I can't believe how hot that was," she laughed into my shoulder.

"Which bit?" I laughed back, kissing her head.

"The whole evening, but Jesus, B, seeing your ass bouncing up and down on your fingers, I think you nearly gave me a heart attack," she giggled, "it is definitely the high light of my life so far."

I grinned down at her as she turned to look up at me.

"I'm serious," she continued as I kissed her on the lips.

"Well baby, you have a whole life time of evenings like this to get through," I smirked, "if you think you can handle it that is. I'm sure there will be many more high lights," I laughed raising my eyebrows up and down.

"It sounds like a perfect plan you have there Miss Pierce," she grinned back at me, leaning up to kiss my nose, "but I have a few ideas of my own, starting on Saturday night, if you think you can handle it," she smirked back up at me trailing her hand down my abs.

I shuddered at her touch, already anticipating what she had in store for me on Saturday night!

_Let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, chapter 4! Here we go, enjoy the smut!

I was sitting in Spanish class the next day, not concentrating on the teacher but instead swirling my pencil around my page mixing the letters B and S, loving the way they looked together. The only Spanish I was interested in hearing were the curse words tumbling out of Santana's mouth that she used when she cum around my fingers, or better still whilst clenched around my tongue.

My mind wandered back to last nights antics and my core literally tingled from the memory, so much so I had to cross my legs to ease the throbbing, that didn't help so much though because I didn't have any underwear on.

Santana had let me borrow her old Cheerios outfit so I didn't have to go home in just my coat this morning. She had also pulled out a pair of my old panties too which she had kept after I accidentally left them in Louisville, eyeing her suspiciously, she confirmed she had slept with them under her pillow most nights since. Pulling them on I had backed her against the wall and kissed her hard, working myself up until I could feel myself pooling in them, her hands came up to tangle in my hair as I got lost in her touch, I began sucking on her bottom lip until she whimpered into my mouth.

Smirking I stepped back and pulled on her cheerios outfit which was extremely tight on me and much shorter then mine, I gave her a twirl as I saw her eyes become hooded again as her eyes lingered on my bare chest pushed up against the material, so for added effect I bent over to pick up my watch off the floor, giving her a sight she wouldn't forget for the rest of the day.

Hating that I had to leave her to go to school I brought her into my arms once more and kissed her passionately, letting my tongue roam freely inside her mouth.

"I can't wait until Saturday," I whispered in her ear confirming our date.

"I don't know if I can wait until then," she shuddered, as I swooped down to nibble just below her ear, I felt her whimper as I cupped her naked breasts and found her nipples jump to attention.

"Too, far, away" she sighed as I moved on to palming her breasts whilst I sucked on her pulse point.

Saturday was two days away and I loved the fact that she couldn't wait that long. Kissing her lips one last time I stepped away and made my way to her bedroom door, she stayed rooted to the spot, still reeling from the effects my hands had on her breasts.

After a minute she followed me down the stairs grumbling about the cold wooden floor beneath her bare feet as she pulled a robe around her and I felt myself pouting at the lack of her naked body. She saw my reaction and laughed, bringing me into her.

"Make sure you tell everyone you are taken again now ok? Make sure it is clear to Trouty," She hushed into my neck.

Rolling my eyes I pulled back to her, "it will be clear don't worry, my eyes are only for you."

"It's not your eyes I'm worried about," she grumbled.

"You have nothing to worry about," I promised kissing her again. "What are you up to today?" I asked trying to change the conversation.

"I don't know yet, missing you?" she offered with a pout.

Laughing lightly I stepped to the door, "text me later?"

"Of course," she replied kissing me one last time before she closed the door behind me.

Walking down her drive way her car caught my attention, I had an idea, seeing her passenger window slightly open, and wanting to tease Santana further, I took off my panties which she had given me and dangled them inside the window until I could strategically place them on the passenger seat.

Satisfied that she would see them as soon as she got in her car, I skipped off to school, wondering how long it would be before she found them.

I was brought back from my day dreaming when Becky Jackson barged into the room and handed the teacher a note, staring at the clock I saw it was still only 11.20, still over an hour until lunch when I would be able to call Santana. I reached into my bag to check my phone whilst the lesson was stopped, seeing I had a text from her, my tummy churned, clicking on it I read;

_You are a bad girl Brittany_

My heartbeat picked up as I read over the message again, anticipating Santana's reaction to finding my pussy stained panties in her car, and realizing I wasn't wearing any at school. I grinned congratulating myself for my genius thinking.

When I looked up I saw that everyone was turned around looking at me including the teacher.

"Brittany," she said as if for the second or third time, "You need to go to the office right away,"

"Why?" I stumbled, gathering my stuff.

"The note doesn't say why, it just says to go straight away," she confirmed.

Looking over to Becky she nodded and signaled to hurry up, trying to pack faster I gathered everything up whilst the whole class watched, I rushed out of the door and followed Becky until she turned left away from the office.

"Where are we going?" I questioned anxiously following her.

"I'm not aloud to tell you," she answered as though it was rehearsed, wrinkling my brows we rounded a corner and my breath caught in my throat as my eyes landed on Santana, leaning cockily up against the music room door.

"That will be all Becky," she declared handing her a $20 bill.

Becky jumped up and snatched the rolled up note from her and left us alone.

"Santana," I croaked, dropping my bag and stepping closer to her, "what are you doing here?" I feigned innocently.

She eyed me as she cocked up her eyebrow, she stepped forward and trailed her fingers from my knee to the bottom of my cheerios skirt.

"You," she paused, "are a dirty girl Brittany," she whispered seductively into my ear and pressed her fingers harder into my thigh, "you took off your panties and left them in my car, so I had to come down here and return them to you."

I shuddered at her every word and I could feel my nipples rub against Santana's tight cheerio top I was wearing, a moan slipped out of my mouth as she thrust her thigh up between my legs and uttered, "I think you need to be punished."

My breath hitched as I felt my juices seep out onto the leg of her jeans and she pressed up harder.

"I thought I would teach you a lesson of my own whilst we are here Brittany, would you like that?"

Words failed me as she pushed harder into my core, I felt dizzy from the way she was looking at me; she was so hot. Nodding, I pushed down into her thigh, trying to create some friction to ease the need in my pussy.

Sensing what I was doing Santana stepped back, grabbing me by the wrist and she pulled me into the choir room, it was empty as lessons were still on. She sat me on a chair in the middle of the room and circled me as I watched in anticipation.

"I don't like it when you don't wear panties to school Brittany," she husked, I loved how mad she seemed to be, it almost guaranteed we would be having rough dirty sex very soon and I quivered whilst I waited for her to decide how she was going to play this.

I licked my lips as I watched her and the need to reach out and grab her was almost overwhelming.

She came round to straddle my hips and she placed herself down, her hand wandered down my body and then underneath my skirt, she slowly ran her hand through the length of my bare folds, and she jerked back when she felt hot and wet I was.

"Somebody needs a good seeing too" she groaned as she continued up and down, circling my slit.

I gasped at the sensation, my juices were flowing onto her hands and I moaned out trying to shuffle forward so push her fingers inside me as I wanted more.

"No Brittany," she hit out squeezing my ass with her free hand to stop my movements, "you don't get to decide when and how I fuck you, I'm in charge now!"

My core tightened and I thought I was going to come just from her words.

She grabbed my ponytail roughly and pulled my head back giving her full access to my neck, she licked a strip up my neck whilst she continued to run a hand through my folds, my clit was throbbing and I began bucking uncontrollably into her hand.

"You are very eager Brittany, why is that?" she questioned. "Is it because you've loved your pussy being loose and free this morning? Or did I not hammer it hard enough last night and you need more? Is that why you are gagging for it right now?"

I closed my eyes as I listened to her words and had to concentrate so I didn't cum right at that minute, that would make her mad, so instead I took a deep breath before answering her.

I opened my eyes and looked at her, her eyes were watching her hand circling my pussy so I waited to get her attention, sensing me watching her she looked up.

My breath hitched as I spoke, "My pussy is always throbbing for you Santana, it craves your attention," I choked.

She raised her eyebrow at me as she took in my words, I watched her as she brought her hand up which was covered in my juices, I thought she was going to taste them but she brought them up to my lips and pushed inside instead.

"Taste your need Brittany," she husked as her eyes filled with lust.

"ummm" I moaned as my eyes rolled back.

I was overcome with the feeling of her fingers in my mouth, and like an obedient student I swirled my tongue around her fingers, licking them clean, and then I started sucking on them, bobbing my head up and down, now it was her breath that got caught as she watched me, a deep, throaty moan ripped from deep inside her and I smirked up at her.

"You really are a dirty girl Brittany," she congratulated as she stood up and grabbed my by the wrist. She walked me over to the trophy room door and ushered me inside, I could tell by the way she was walking that she was just as wet between her legs.

Once inside she closed the door and pushed me to the floor falling on top of me, I let out numerous grunts as her hands rubbed all over my body, she was enthralled, I followed her lead knowing she liked being in charge, her hands wandered under my top and she forced it over my head and lunged straight to my bare nipples with her tongue.

My hands found their way to her ass, I had always loved the way it looked and felt in a pair of jeans, I pulled her harder against me and the buckle of her belt rubbed against my throbbing pussy, relieving some of the tightness as moans fell from my mouth.

"I need you Santana," I quivered beneath her.

After she had given each nipple equal attention she lowered herself down my body pulling my skirt up to reveal my naked pussy!

"God, B, you drive me wild," she growled, whilst her eyes feasted over my shaven juicy core, "Your pussy lips are so pink and swollen and your hole is just gagging to be filled," she continued, and then she dived in with her face, lapping me all up to the sound of me whimpering. I began instantly bucking into her face as she circled my clit, flattening her tongue against it before sharply flicking it with the tip, it had me literally humping her face. Sweat was gathering all over my body as I fought to stop myself from coming too soon.

"Please San," I muttered as my hands found their way down and opened up my pussy lips wider so I could watch her.

She smirked up at me as she circled my entrance with her fingers, her teasing was driving me wild and I continued bucking into her.

I screamed her name as I dangled on the edge as she thrust two fingers deep inside me.

"Fuck!" I screamed and her eyes widened, not used to words like that slipping from my mouth.

"Shit, Britt, touch me baby," she begged as she panted, turned on my sudden dirty mouth, with her free hand she unbuttoned her jeans and I helped pull them down far enough to slide my hands in the side of her panties, my breath hitched when I saw they were the ones I had left in her car.

"Jesus," I moaned at the combination of feeling her and seeing her in my panties, "you feel unbelievable."

We both fell into a rhythm of thrusting into the other and the moans and shrieks that fell from our lips were animalistic, we both watched our fingers dance in and out of the others pussy, I was the first to tighten around her fingers as she pushed a third one in, I felt my back arch and my mouth go dry, I gasped for breath riding out my orgasm, it was so intense I shrieked when it peaked, "Fuck that feels so good," I gasped and that was enough to tip Santana over the edge, her walls tightened around my fingers and I watched her chest rise and fall rapidly as she screamed my name making me shudder, her back arched until her breathing returned back to normal and her eyes stayed closed as she shook.

Needing to taste her I bent forward and slid my tongue beneath her panties, finding her scorching pussy which was now very sensitive to my touch and I swiped my tongue out and licked up all her juices, I hummed at the taste of her and she moaned beneath me as her body gave sharp shudders when I sucked on her clit.

"Fuck Brittany," she swore.

Coming up for air I lay back down next to her.

"That was so good," I hummed, thankful she came to school to punish me.

"I'm not finished yet," she smirked as I watched her pull her jeans and panties down, my breath caught as I watched the sparkle in her eye as she reached over and pulled my skirt down my legs and discarded of it across the room.

"You are so fucking sexy Santana," I hushed as I looked up at her as she lifted my right leg up and brought her core down to mine and we both gasped when they made contact, she sat forward, holding my foot and began grinding down into my pussy, every time they met my stomach tightened at the sensation, I pushed up harder as she slammed down into me.

I watched her as she set the pace, she hair fell over her shoulders and her lips were parted as she continued to slam into me, she was totally breath taking.

We were both breathing heavily as we rode against each other causing more friction.

"The only time I want to know that this pussy is bare is when you're with me! You understand?" she questioned as she slammed hard into me.

"Yes," I hitched, as her clit hit mine, all other words failing me. I reached over and grabbed her phone which was by my head a snapped a picture of our pussy's slamming together.

My whole body was on fire, I loved this feeling when we were rubbed up against each other, it was the hottest feeling ever and it was when I felt the closest too her.

"I want us to cum together," she panted, looking over to me as I nodded, "I want our juices to mix together and then we'll taste it." She confirmed.

My breath caught, "Oh, god, I'm close," I managed to scream hearing her words as she rubbed up my core with hers.

"Me too," she gasped, pushing my leg higher so she could catch more of my pussy and with one more thrust we both unraveled, panting against each other as she continued circling her pussy against mine.

"Sweet Jesus," she muttered along with numerous Spanish phrases, which made me think I'd gotten everything I wanted so far that day.

My orgasm ripped through me making my toes curl, the scream that parted from my lips came from deep in my stomach, it was the best orgasm I had ever felt and I tried to make it last by continuing to trust into Santana. Once I came down my body flopped to the ground as I gasped for breath.

I whimpered as Santana ran her hand through my folds and then through hers, I did the same as she brought her hand up to my mouth and I to hers, we both ran our tongue around the others fingers and savored the taste of our love making.

I watched her as her eyes lingered on me as she looked straight in the camera as I clicked away. "That was so hot," I smirked.

She smirked too as I let her hand fall from my mouth, she ran a hand back through my folds again and then through hers and reached over for my panties which I had left in her car and she smeared our juices along them, clearly pleased with herself as she handed them to me.

"I want you to wear these for the rest of the day, every time you move you will be reminded of the stickiness and the smell we created, that should make you think twice next time when you think it's smart to tease me Britt Britt."

Laughing, I took them from her, my core was already tightening at the idea of wearing something that was smeared with her juices on, my tummy turned at the prospect as she watched me pull them on.

"Good girl," she smiled, pulling her phone out of her pocket, and snapping a picture of my pantie covered ass.

When we were both dressed she lent in to kiss me, I got lost in the taste of her lips and sighed contently against her.

"I don't want you to go now," I pouted.

"Who said I was going anywhere?" she questioned, "I'm going to take you out to lunch before your next lesson."

"You are?" I bounced up and down as I watched her nod.

"Of course I am, I want nothing more than to watch my girl squirm in her sticky panties," she teased as she grabbed my hand and pulled it around her waist.

"I'll get you back for this," I teased, "just you wait."

"I'm sure you will," she smiled as she stepped back to let me out of the door first, smacking my ass on the way, "and I can't wait." She hummed.

_What do you think? Do you like it with some fluff in or do you prefer all smut? Let me know! There will be a shout out to reviewer 69 on the next chapter because that's like totally wanky!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope you guys enjoyed!_

Finally it was Saturday night and I was stood outside a motel door, number 69 to be exact after receiving a text message from Santana an hour ago, telling me to meet her here, that was all it said.

I'd spent the last hour excited for what the night would bring, I loved it when Santana took charge, it always turned me on so much just the suspense of not knowing what she had planned.

As I knocked on the door, the pressure caused the door to slide open; taking this as a sign to go in, I pushed the door wider and stepped inside. The room was big, with a king sized bed in the middle, a tv perched on the wall and a table with four chairs which were situated in the corner, except one of the chairs had been moved and placed in the middle of the room facing the bottom of the bed.

There was a bag on the table but I didn't move to touch it, instead my eyes moved over to the bed where I saw an outfit laid out, my heart beat sped as a smirk found my lips, kicking the door shut with my foot, I made my way over to it. Picking it up, I felt myself pooling in my panties, as I fingered the material, it was a deep golden color made of stretchy cotton, it was soft to touch but there wasn't much of it.

Noticing a folded piece of paper laying on the bed, I picked it up to find Santana's writing;

_Put on the outfit and sit on the chair and wait for me. Do NOT touch yourself!_

Feeling my blood rush throughout my body I kicked off my shoes and got rid of all my other clothes as fast as I could, pushing them under the bed out of sight. I held the outfit in my hands and pulled it over my head, there was a piece of material over each shoulder which came down the front of my body to meet in a v shape down by my belly button, leaving the insides of my breasts and some of my abs on show, the straps fell down my back and connected to a short pleated skirt, very much like my cheerios one, there were gold panties to match and when I pulled them on I realized that the part that sat just over my clit had been cut out so it protruded through, I felt my body shake in anticipation.

I put my shoes back on to elongate my legs to ensure I had the height advantage over Santana, they were black and had 4 inch heels and were pointy at the front, very sexy.

As I sat back on the chair, something cold hit my back and knocked against the chair, my eyes widened when I turned and saw they were handcuffs, placing both hands behind my back I shuffled both my hands in and they clicked into place. Getting comfy on the chair, I sat up straight, so my perky breasts stood to attention, my nipples rubbing against the skin, and I spread my legs wide enough to stop my juices rubbing against my legs.

I ran my tongue across my lips, trying to slow my breathing, as the suspense was too much to bear.

Slowly the door to the bathroom opened, and my eyes darted over to the light shining into the room. My breath hitched in my chest and I gasped out loud at the sight of the girl in front of me as my eyes started at her face and then roamed down her body greedily.

"You kept me waiting Brittany," she husked.

But I couldn't speak, as I took her in, her hair was pulled back tightly in an immaculate pony tail and her make up was done to perfection too, with smoky eyes and deep red lips, she was striking. A tight silver corset with black lace around the edges held her breasts up, so they poked over the top and extenuated her tiny waist, with tiny black bows scattered down the sides, leading to back lacy french knickers, all finished off with knee high black leather boots. I had never seen anything so sexy.

My mouth began to water as she waited for me to answer, "My pussy does not like to be kept waiting!" she confirmed as she came to stand in front of me. "How are you going to explain yourself?"

"I'm sorry San," I smirked up at her.

"Firstly, you will address me as Miss Lopez and secondly, get rid of that smirk." She commanded, making my body shiver.

Watching her get into role, made my skin prickle, I was so turned on.

"Do you know why I asked you here tonight Brittany?" she husked into my ear, bending over so her breasts were in my eyeline.

"No," I gulped.

"No, what?" she questioned nibbling on my earlobe.

"No, Miss Lopez," I responded falling into my role.

"I brought you here Brittany, because I want to watch you cum, over and over again, until you can't take anymore, I want to make sure you know you are mine Brittany and that sweet tight pussy of yours knows who it belongs to. Nod your head if you understand," she said as she licked up my neck.

I nodded my head as if I wanted it to fall off; I wanted her to know how eager I was for this to happen.

"Good girl," she smirked, offering me a wink as she placed a blindfold over my eyes, I moaned at the sensation it gave me in my tummy, now I couldn't see anything all my other senses were heightened, I listened as she kneeled down in front of me and then I felt her hot tongue flatten against my abs and follow a trail up my body, between my breasts and up to my neck, her name slipped from my lips and my head rolled back as she trailed back down slower.

"You look so good, in your outfit, Brittany, so naughty with your tits on show and your throbbing nub sticking out through your panties," she uttered and I felt her ruffle my skirt higher so she could look, then I heard the shutter of her camera click as she snapped away.

I felt my panties getting wetter and my breathing getting faster as she ran her hands up and down my thighs, then her tongue was back on my abs and it trailed higher again, but this time as she got level with my breasts, her tongue detoured, pushing the fabric back as she swirled her tongue around my nipple, she began sucking it into her mouth, pulling me forward, then she let it go with a pop of her lips and latched onto the other, repeating her technique. The pressure in my tummy got tighter at the sensation, I don't think I'd ever been this turned on before and I shivered as her hands trickled to my hips.

She moved up my body and kissed me passionately on the lips, slipping her tongue into my mouth, and I pushed against her deepening the kiss, I loved when she kissed me with so much need, my heart always missed a beat when I could see how much she wanted me.

I was brought out of thoughts when she pressed her thumb against my sticky, hot clit, it shook my whole body and I screamed out in pleasure, then she flicked it.

"You like that Britt-Britt," she whispered smugly in my ear as her hot breath hit my neck. And then I was cumming, from out of nowhere, I was spiraling out of control and I screamed her name, the cuffs on my hands clinked against the chairs as they restrained me in position, the whole time she kept her thumb on my clit, the force of her kept me falling harder, my orgasm getting stronger as she prolonged it and it left me writhing with pleasure, I felt sweat forming all over my tummy and in between my breasts but I didn't care because I'd never felt this good.

Santana took the blindfold off my eyes, lifting it carefully and placing it on the floor. I blinked my eyes as I tried to focus and they fell on her, she looked ravenous, her breasts spilt over the top of her corset, her light brown nipples teasing me as they bounced softly when she moved, I wanted to reach out to grab them but I couldn't.

Santana perched between my legs as I caught my breath, softly stroking up my right leg from my ankle, as I watched her I couldn't help but grin, she was so, so sexy, I couldn't believe she was mine.

As if sensing me watching me, she lifted her eyes to find me, she smirked up at me and attached her tongue to the inside of my knee and trailed it up towards my core.

"Please let me touch you San," I begged.

But she stopped and took her tongue away and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"I think you forgot my name Brittany," she frowned.

And I corrected myself straight away. "Please let me touch you Miss Lopez, you just look so good, your tits are begging to be squeezed, I can tell," I pleaded, trying to tempt her.

"You can do no such thing until I tell you Brittany," she replied, kneeling back towards my core.

She pushed my skirt higher so my panties were on show with my throbbing clit sticking out, all covered in my juices, she brought her face right up and swiped her tongue across my exposed part, making me shiver from head to toe.

"You are so wet Brittany, is that all for me?" she questioned

"It's all for you Miss Lopez," I gasped, "it's the effect you have on me," I swallowed.

Then she hooked her fingers into my panties and pulled them off, leaving me fully exposed. "Sit forward and spread your legs," she ordered and I obliged straight away.

"I want you to look into the camera Brittany, sit up straight so I can see your tits too." She continued and I did just that, she placed the camera on the floor and angled it up to catch my whole body, once she was satisfied she looked at the pictures, "I think I've just found my new screensaver," she smirked.

Bringing her focus back to my bare pussy, her mouth lingered above it so when she spoke, her breath hit my pussy making me shudder uncontrollably.

"Do you know how your shaven wet pussy makes me feel Brittany?" she questioned and I had to close my eyes to concentrate as I shook my head. "It makes me want to do all sorts of stuff to it, I want to stick my fingers in as deep as I can, pushing on your G spot, I want to run my tongue the length of it, but my favorite thing to do, is to stick my tongue inside you as your walls clench around it as you drip your juices down my face. Would you like that Brittany?" she asked.

"Jesus," I muttered when she'd finished, "please do all that stuff to me," I practically begged and she laughed, as she stroked my hair.

"I will," she answered softly as she began running her fingers through my folds, "you feel so good Brittany, so ripe," she uttered, I tried to keep my eyes open but I couldn't.

She began circling my entrance and two of her fingers eased their way inside me, I adjusted to them straight away and found moans falling one after another from of my mouth.

Slipping in another finger she built up a rhythm, spreading me wider as she pushed in. She watched her fingers disappear inside me and I could tell she was getting worked up just from watching. I pushed into her hand as she curled her fingers inside hitting my spot every time, I started gasping as my stomach tightened and sparks flew across my core.

"I need to come Miss Lopez," I gasped, "please," I added.

"Seems as you asked so nicely," she purred, "you can," and she added a forth finger and I took it and grinded down harder into her and then I was thrown again, head first into my orgasm, I felt my chest expand and rise, my knees quiver and shut around her hand and I felt my hands pull against the cuffs as my release ripped from me as incomprehensible words flew from my mouth, mixed with her name over and over.

When I opened my eyes Santana pulled out her hand and held it up for me to see, then she proceeded to lick every last drop of my off her fingers, it was so hot.

"I can't believe how amazing you taste," she shuddered as she pulled out a key from her breasts and walked round to unlock my cuffs. As soon as my hands were free, they rushed to her almost like they had a mind of their own. She stepped back instead though pushing my shoulders towards the bed, I fell backwards and she towered above me, "I'm going to lick up the rest of your juices," she said making me shudder.

I moved up the bed so she could lie between my legs but she didn't make a move forward, instead she hooked her fingers into her own panties and pushed them down her thighs and over her boots and then she stood up in all her glory before she climbed onto the bed and turned towards my feet, swinging her legs over to straddle my face, I want you to lick me out at the same time," she commanded then she lowered her pussy down into my face and she pushed her head between my legs and began lapping at my juices.

The smell of her arousal was intoxicating and I pushed my head off the bed to run my tongue through her folds, I couldn't believe how wet she was. Moaning into her as I continued my assault my hands found their way to the top of her corset which was brushing against my tummy, I slipped my hands in to find her nipples and I twisted my fingers around them, Santana started to grind her ass into my face and I gasped for air as I licked, sucked and kissed the length of her, I brought one hand back up and kneaded her ass and tried to keep it in place while I delved my tongue deep inside her causing her to immediately tense so I pushed harder as she clenched down on me, the view I had made my own core burn and I could feel another release building, her mouth became sloppy on my pussy as she come undone on my face, she dug her nails into my thighs and screamed as she unraveled, making my toes curl, I squeezed her clit with my fingers and she shrieked louder this time and pushed harder into my face as her juices continued to pour out of her.

I didn't stop until she was writhing on top of me out of breath, her boots either side of my head as she rose on her hands and knees above me. I wriggled out from underneath her and came to kneel behind her, opening her legs. I began slowly stroking up and down her ass cheeks, they were so peachy, her breath was still ragged but I knew I was ok to start her up again, I brought the camera to capture the view of her sweet ass, wide and spread in the air, and took pictures from different angles.

Bringing my attention back to her pussy, I ran my fingers through her, she was soaking, I then pushed two fingers inside her, letting her feel them from this angle, her back arched but she pushed back into me, letting me know it felt good, building up a slow rhythm together I slipped another finger in, turning them around inside her.

"Britt," she screamed, as I continued slowly, drawing her out. "Fuck me harder," she growled.

"Whatever you want, Miss Lopez," I smirked, she was no longer in role, she was totally at my mercy. So I began pumping my fingers in harder, faster, deeper, twisting them inside her, her walls were slick and the soft flesh inside her was clenching around my fingers, I lent forward and licked a strip up her cheek and bit down hard, causing her to shriek loudly as she fell from her hands to her elbows, screaming my name.

"I'm going to come so hard," she gasped, her forehead in her hands as she bounced up and down on my hand.

"ergh, you feel so tight around my fingers San, I'm going to take a picture of your ass in the air whilst my fingers are deep in your pussy."

She groaned as I snapped away, keeping the rhythm going with my other hand.

Putting the camera down I pressed my thumb down on her clit, just like she had done to me, then her body went wild, it was writhing and arching and her head flew up as her orgasm ripped through her body, she was so tight around my fingers I couldn't move them, she was howling as she rode it out and I moved my free hand to make circles around my own clit, feeling another high build inside me, just watching her shudder, made the coil in my core tighten, when she came down, she opened her eyes and saw what I was doing, her eyes widened and she leaped to tare my hand away.

"I want to do it" she gasped, and placed her fingers where mine had been. I was very sensitive by now and I knew she was too, so I was thrilled when she swung her leg over me bringing our pussies together.

"I know how much you like this B," she smirked.

And she was right, this time when she moved into me, it wasn't frantic like the other times, it was almost sensual, we built up a rhythm and this time my left hand found her right one and I held it as she squeezed tightly.

My other hand came up to stroke up and down her corset.

"You look so hot," I moaned as she rubbed her core against mine, causing a ball of fire to shoot across my tummy.

She closed her eyes as she continued to rock into me and I watched her as a sheet of sweat gathered on her forehead.

She began to moan and listening to her and watching her was enough to cause my insides to tighten and I gripped her hand harder as I began to tumble over the edge, quickly followed by her, we were both gasping and Spanish phrases flew from her mouth as her name fell from mine.

I could feel our juices on my legs and I rubbed into her harder, moaning at the sensation.

When we were both completely satisfied I pulled her on top of me into my arms, kissing her on the lips.

"I love you so much," I whispered into her hair and I could feel her smile into my chest.

"I love you more," she whispered back.

Then there was a knock on the door and I froze, she hopped up though, pulling a jacket out of her bag and grabbing her purse.

"Who is it?" I asked, pulling the covers up over me.

"I thought we would want a pizza break around now," she smirked, "give you a chance to get your breath back before part 2."

Grinning, and realizing how much of an appetite I have built up, I replied. "Can't wait."

_Hope you guys liked this chapter! Also sheashoeaddict you were reviewer 69, totally wanky!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope you enjoy, time for some sex toys, with some fluff mixed in too!_

I watched her saunter back over to the bed with the pizza box in her hand, I watched her hips sway and my eyes widened at the way her legs moved in her knee high boots.

She placed the pizza down on the bed and shook off her jacket, leaving her dressed in just her corset. She climbed down opposite me so we were head to head with the pizza in the middle of us.

I watched the way she wrapped her feet around mine and opened the box with her left hand whilst her right one sought mine. She looked up at me as she tore a slice away and handed it to me, then doing the same for herself. It was ham and pineapple my favorite; we both quickly devoured our first slice.

"This week has totally reminded me of all the nights we've spent like this over the years," I spoke.

"I know, it's like we've been transported back in time where all we do is moan each others name." Santana laughed.

"It's so awesome that we just fell back into it so easily," I mused.

"Sex has never been something we've ever struggled with Britt, you know that," she laughed, "I mean, not even that first time on your bedroom floor, after you made me cuddle you because you thought you saw a monster under your bed," she laughed again, "it turned out you'd just seen Tubbs' shadow, which I admit is easily enough to mistake for a monster." She finished smirking at me.

"Hey," I laughed, "don't talk about him like that, I was really scared. Anyway, I didn't 'make' you cuddle me," I smirked back, "if I remember correctly, you were all over me, trying to comfort me." And she laughed.

"Yeah, maybe." Santana admitted, "You were totally irresistible, I couldn't help myself," Santana answered honestly.

"Our poor parents though can you imagine what they must of heard?" I cringed, thinking back.

"True," she answered. "Do you remember that time when we were in your parents kitchen and you were sat on the table and I was stood between your legs and we were making out and your mom walked in and I had to pretend that you'd lost a filling from your tooth and I was making sure you hadn't swallowed it?" I threw my head back laughing at the memory.

"There was no way she believed us, she must of known all along but she went along with it," I laughed. "Oh but what about the time when your parents came home early from that party and we were on the sofa and you had your hands down my pants. You quickly pulled the comforter over us and pretended we were watching TV, but they must of definitely known we were up to something by the fact I was lying on top of you and the TV was turned off."

"Oh yeah, I stammered some sort of lie about there just being a power cut." She laughed back.

"Your dad's face was a picture." I giggled, remembering how red he turned and how he dragged her mother out of the room.

"The hottest time though, was when I sneaked through your window on that Saturday night, do you remember?" Santana asked.

"Which time?" I breathed thinking back, "That was such a regular occurrence, I have no idea which time you mean." I giggled.

"True," Santana acknowledged, "but I mean the time where we had literally had sex for hours and we were both soaked and so were the sheets, you decided we should sleep on the floor but needed to shower first, so we crept down the hall into your bathroom and jumped into the shower, totally forgetting we were in there to get clean and your mom came in to use the toilet."

I started laughing at the memory, "Oh yeah, she started quizzing me about why I was taking a shower at 4am."

"Yeah, and you told her that Tubbs had peed on your leg and you had to wash it off, so she went into your room and stripped the sheets for you and put new ones on." She laughed remembering my face when my mum had said how much the sheets were stained.

"That was a close call," I grinned back, enjoying thinking back over our many memories together. "We've had some close calls haven't we?" I smirked.

"We sure have," Santana agreed, "but even though what we had then was pretty amazing, I think it's even better now," she whispered in a tone that made me look up to find her eyes.

"You think so too?" I asked, relieved.

"Definitely," Santana stated, "it's totally hot, like on a whole other level, but it's more than that, we've both experienced what it's like to be apart and I guess with other people and I know for me, there are no comparisons, nowhere near," she paused looking at me, and I nodded to show I felt the same. "And well, I know this time, that you know," and she paused squeezing my hand "that this is it, this is what I want, and I know I've literally only been back a week but the moment you stood at my door the other night, I knew I never wanted to let you go again, does that sound stupid?" she asked, looking nervous.

"It doesn't sound stupid at all, and I've been thinking about the future too," I replied, "I'm totally going to graduate in like 4 months and when I do, I'll go wherever you are, we can start over somewhere new, maybe even New York." I smiled.

Santana smiled back, "I've been thinking about that too and I've decided I'm going to wait for you, I'm not leaving you again, we know long distance doesn't work for us." She paused, "so I'm going to get a job, save up some money for us to use as a deposit somewhere and I still have the money off my mom too, so we'll be ok, you focus on your studies and then we can both apply somewhere, together this time." She finished.

"You mean it?" I croaked, more relieved than I thought was possible.

"Of course," Santana smiled. "I have to be here to make sure you remember to wear panties to school everyday don't I?" she winked smirking.

"You do," I beamed, "although I kind of like what happens when I don't" I smirked back.

"I know you do," she grinned, leaning forward to catch my lips, the pizza soon forgotten.

Soon she was lying on top of me, her legs between mine as she sucked on my neck whilst my hands found her hair, "I've got a little surprise for you," she whispered in my ear, and my tummy tumbled in anticipation.

"Oh yeah?" I mumbled croakily, kissing her back harder this time, as my need for her heightened at her words.

"Yeah, I bought something I thought you'd like to try," she uttered into my lips, "something fun," she added and a smile played on her lips.

"What is it?" I asked, curiosity eating away at me.

"Patience Brittany," she smirked and continued kissing me.

I fell into her assault of my neck, focusing on the coil in my core tightening, whilst her hand fell to the fabric on my chest and she pushed it aside and started rolling my nipple in her hand, it stood erect almost immediately, dancing to her tune.

I could feel her smiling into my neck as she kissed and grazed her teeth up to my ear and back down again, the top of her corset rubbed just above my abs, causing my skin to prickle and I was getting hot pretty quick, I found myself gripping onto her harder, pulling her closer.

She then sat up and moved the pizza box onto the floor and walked over towards her bag, "I want you to sit on the chair for me, put the cuffs back on," she husked over her shoulders.

Grinning in suspense I did what she said, muttering "wanky," as I did so causing Santana to laugh.

I didn't see what she got from the bag before she came over to me to make sure the cuffs were locked around my wrists, "good girl," she smirked and before I knew it, the blindfold was back over my eyes.

My legs were clamped shut to ease the throbbing of my clit and I squirmed on the chair to get comfortable, my breathing was fast and I eagerly craved her touch.

I felt her breath on my neck before she made contact and she leaned into me pushing my legs open so she could get closer, her finger tips tracing down my front, lingering between my breasts before she moved to palm them.

"Urgh, your nipples are so pointy Britt, so pink and perky," she muttered seductively, "they fit in my hands so perfectly" and she continued to massage them, pulling moans from deep in my stomach, her hands traveled lower inside the fabric and she ran her fingers across my abs and then fingered the material of my skirt.

"So sexy," she uttered, no longer kissing me, and then her hands were roaming beneath my skirt, I was still bare underneath, my panties long gone, and I enjoyed the groan that slipped out of her when she saw how unbelievably ready I was for whatever she had planned.

She ran her hands through my folds which coated her fingers, "You are definitely ready for me," she gasped and I could hear her sucking my juices off her fingers.

I closed my eyes as I imagined what she had in store for me as I waited for her to finish feasting on her fingers.

I heard her ruffling around on the floor, maybe unwrapping something and my senses heightened, listening to her.

"Santana hurry up," I shuddered, "I need you to touch me."

"I will baby, now open your legs wider, and shuffle forward," she instructed, and she began kissing up my leg, from the knee up to my core, when she got to the top she stopped and started on the other one, repeating her actions.

My clit was literally throbbing, and I could feel myself shaking in suspense, in the next moment I heard her undo a cap and squeeze some sort of liquid out, but she didn't rub it on me, I could hear her rubbing her hands over something and I found myself licking my lips, next she flicked a button and a buzzing sound came from whatever she was holding.

"Is it a vibrator?" I asked, hoping it was.

"No," she replied coyly, "but it's going to make you feel just as good ok?"

"Ok," I mumbled, "just please touch me." I moaned.

I sensed her perch between my legs and the next thing I knew something was rubbing against my clit, causing shockwaves to run through my body, "what is it?" I gasped, barely audible as my head fell back in pleasure.

"It's a wheel, with 12 rubber tongues on and it spins lapping at your clit each time, the tongues are made of silicone so it feels like the real thing but with added vibrations, it should increase the sensations you feel, and give you an earth shattering orgasm," she explained, "does it feel good?" she asked.

"Oh God," I muttered, "so good," I heaved as she turned up the speed, there was a constant pressure on my clit and as one tongue left it was replaced by another, hitting it at a different angle, I literally felt it throughout my body, I lost control of the words that flew from my mouth and I tried to concentrate on how good it felt.

I heard the unmistakable sound of her camera and it made my cheeks flush as I imagined how I looked, cuffed, blindfolded and with my legs spread and a toy lapping at my clit.

"Smile Brittany," she teased, as she snapped away but instead I posed seductively towards her and I heard her breath catch as I heard the camera fall to the ground.

To add to her ministrations on my pussy, I felt her push 3 of her fingers inside me, they were covered in whatever gel she had used on the toy so she easily pushed inside, adding another finger straight away, and she began thrusting in and out of me, twisting her fingers and spreading them out.

"You are so fucking hot Brittany," she groaned and I could tell from how raspy her voice was that watching me had got her all worked up. "I can't wait to watch your head fall back and your eyes roll when cum for me," she husked.

"This teamed with the assault on my clit was enough to send me diving over the edge and she was right, as each tongue hit my clit it sent a wave of fire through my stomach, followed by the next and the next, this continued as I spiraled through my orgasm, screaming her name as she kept the toy in place, I seemed to be suspended like this as wave after wave hit me until I couldn't take anymore. I fought for breath as my body shook from the effects until I fell limp against her, panting.

Clicking the toy off, she reached for the blind fold and tugged it off from my eyes, I grinned at her as I fell forward into her.

"That was so amazing," I gasped, "like so incredible," I gushed, letting her know how much I enjoyed it.

"Good," she whispered, smiling at me, "it looked totally hot," she flustered, smiling at me.

"Your turn," I demanded eagerly as she opened the cuffs, letting my hands fall straight to her hips where I stroked the fabric of her corset.

"Ummm, I love it when you say that," she smirked, her eyes dark with lust, "I thought you could try something on me," she offered.

"Totally," I answered, my eyes widening in excitement as I began to kiss her, my hands traveling up to stroke the top of her breasts which were all plump and soft, my fingers finding their way to her nipples, I felt her body shiver at the contact.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked in between kisses, as she lent her head back to give me better access to her neck where I sucked and nibbled at her pulse point.

Her hand wandered to the floor and she pulled something out of a bag and held it up to me, it was pink and shaped like the letter C, I eyed it curiously and took it in my hands, it felt soft and bendy, I flicked the switch and it started vibrating silently in my hand, just the feel of it touching my wrist sent heat throughout my body.

"The thinner side slides inside me," Santana whispered, "resting on my G spot and the other rests on my clit and bundle of nerves," her voice wobbled as she explained.

I found myself grinning and she licked her lips as I played with the toy in my hand as I leaned forward and rolled her backwards so she was lying on the floor.

"Shall we move to the bed?" she enquired.

"No," I husked as I shook my head, "I'm going to do you right here."

She groaned out as she let her head fall back to the floor and I hovered over her and began trailing my tongue along all her exposed parts.

As I got down to her core, she was writhing beneath me, moaning out as I teased my tongue along every inch of her skin, I finished by sucking her clit into my mouth and letting it go with a pop.

Next I rubbed the gel she had used on me on the end of the toy that would go inside her, she watched in apprehension and I loved the way she squirmed as I ran my hands up and down it.

Finally satisfied, I thrust three fingers inside her to stretch her, she moved into my hand as I did so, becoming frustrated that I was taking my time.

I removed my hand and inserted one end of the toy inside her, placing it on her inside wall against the hot flesh of her G spot, I let the outside part fall onto her clit and she shot up as it hit her shrieking, I kissed her inside thighs as I turned the toy on and it began to vibrate against her.

Her moans were immediate and I reached up to kiss her on her lips, pushing my tongue into her mouth as I placed one hand down and circled the top of her pussy, matching the vibrations of the toy.

Leaning back down I grabbed the camera, not wanting to miss a moment of this scene, and I caught her writhing and shrieking with a look of pure ecstasy on her face.

"Oh God," she shrieked and I watched the pleasure dance across her face. My hand moved down and thrust inside her along with the toy and I moved in and out of her, causing the toy to rub up and down her spot.

"Yes," she screamed, throwing her head back, "harder B, fuck me harder."

I obliged, thrusting my fingers in deeper and faster as I watched her toes begin to curl, I added another finger and pressed my thumb down on the part that covered her clit and she began rocking, her chest heaving as I kept going. Sweat had gathered on both of us and my arm began to burn, but the pleasure of watching her was enough to push it away and I kept going as Spanish phrases rushed from her mouth.

Knocking the vibrations up to the next level, it took three more thrusts and she was unraveling, noises coming from her which I'd never heard before, she brought her knees up as she froze in mid air as her breath was ripped from her, I continued moving as best I could inside her, before she whimpered that she couldn't take anymore.

I stilled my hand as I watched her shudder and yell out my name in pleasure. Once she had finally stilled, I removed my hand and the toy and gathered her in my arms as I listened as her breathing got back to normal.

"Best idea ever," I whispered as I kissed her hair.

I felt her smile into my neck and her breath hit me making me shudder. "Totally" she whispered back, "But do you wanna know the best part?" she grinned looking up to me.

"What?" I questioned.

"I totally filmed it all," she smirked, "do you wanna finish the pizza and watch it back?"

I think my heart actually stopped at her words, "You bet I do," I grinned. " .Ever" I fist pumped to the sound of her laugh.

_What did you think?_

_The toy Santana used on Brittany is called 'The Sqweel 2' and the toy Brittany used on Santana is called 'The We Vibe 3' if you were curious!_


	7. Chapter 7

I swam to the side of the swimming pool in Palm Springs, letting my gaze fall onto Santana who was lying on a lounger in the sun, I could tell she had her eyes closed even though they were covered by her huge sunglasses, she wore a soft orange strapless bikini teamed with a sun hat, her hair was pulled back underneath it and her face was make up free, she looked so peaceful.

Smirking to myself I climbed out of the pool and cupped my hands back in the water collecting as much as I could, I turned and crept the three steps to her and opened my hands above her tummy and the water poured out to the sounds of her shrieking and cursing, mixed with my laughter as it trickled along her abs.

"Britt," she screamed and lifted her sunglasses so I could see her eyes, "you better run and hide girl," she uttered, using the towel to wipe away the water.

"Oh yeah?" I toyed, "and what are you going to do if you catch me?" I teased, seeing the glint in her eyes.

"Not 'if' I catch you Brittany, 'when,'" she confirmed and I saw her edge off the lounger, I took a step back to give myself a head start as she stood up.

I ran to the edge of the pool and dived in, sending water into the air and no doubt splashing her. When I emerged she was stood at the edge of the pool, her skin glistening with the drops of water that covered her. I stood satisfied, with a cocky grin on my face.

She pulled her hat and glasses off and flung them onto her lounger, her muscles flexing as she did so.

When she turned back to me she leapt off the side, tucking her legs up as she bombed into the water, landing right in front of me, I closed my eyes as the water cascaded into my face, as I wiped my eyes I felt her hands grip my ankles as she tugged on them pulling me over. Because I wasn't expecting it, I lost my balance straight away and was pulled under the water.

As I was slipping I felt her fingers hook into my bikini bottoms and trail down my legs, I didn't realize what she had done until I felt the material brush against my foot as she yanked them away from me.

We both emerged from the water and this time, she was the one who was laughing, I looked around the pool to the other guests and luckily no one else seemed to be taking any notice of us.

One hand rushed to cover myself as the other one tried to grasp my bikini bottoms, which Santana was now holding up like a trophy.

"huh, not so smug now," She observed winking at me.

"Santana," I gasped, reaching out again to grab at them but she was much too quick, "give them back," I demanded, trying to sound serious.

"Nope," she answered smugly, looking down to where my hand covered myself. "I prefer this view, anyway, I thought you wanted to 'play'" she winked, making my insides turn and twist in the best possible way.

"Fine," I laughed and dived under the water and through her legs which she tried to clamp around me, I came up behind her and pressed against her, "let's play," I whispered in her ear.

She shivered against me and turned to me as I brought my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck.

"Britt!" she hissed as I tightened myself around her, my core hitting hers, "get down!" she continued as I started to kiss her neck. "We cannot do this here," she spoke slowly, but this time her tone was lower and husky.

I smiled against her neck as her resolve shortened.

"Britt," she croaked as I pushed down into her as a moan flew from her mouth.

Then I unwrapped my legs and pushed back, putting space between us, she instantly whimpered at the loss of contact and opened her eyes.

"where'd you go?" she pouted trying to close the gap.

"We cannot do this here," I mimicked, lowering my mouth into the water, until I could collect the water and then empty it at her like a fountain.

"Hey, quit that," she laughed "or say goodbye to your bikini bottoms," she smirked as she stepped towards me, backing me into the corner of the pool.

Her grin got wider as my back hit the side and it was obvious she had me boxed in.

I looked around the pool, which was now empty except for us and a lady, who was sitting on the steps reading her book on the other side, totally oblivious to us. All the other guests were on the loungers, nobody taking any notice of us.

"Let me see you," Santana gestured moving my hand away that was covering me and bringing my thoughts back to her.

Her eyes roamed down my body and I watched the way her eyes got darker, I smiled watching the effect my bare pussy had on her.

She brought her hand up to stroke along my abs, dangerously near to where I now craved her touch, I melted into her as she stepped closer, barely any space between us.

"You're such a dirty girl Brittany," she whispered whilst my head fell back against the wall, "I brought you here, to give you a break from studying and all you want to do is parade your naked pussy around in public" she continued as her fingers dipped lower.

A small groan slipped from my lips as I pushed my body into her hand.

"And always so eager," she continued, as she ran her hand through my folds.

She held my gaze as she continued stroking through me, I tried not to react, to draw attention to us but I was so turned on now.

She brought the hand up which still held my bikini bottoms in around to the small of my back, holding me in position as I brought one leg around her waist.

"Santana," I moaned as quietly as I could, "I don't think I can be quiet."

"You don't have a choice," she smirked, "I'm not stopping until you come."

My breath hitched as she circled my entrance, she was pushed up right against me so our breasts touched on the surface of the water.

I could feel the cool water lap against me, tickling my clit, I tried to focus on my breathing and keeping up the pretense that we were just cuddling in the water, but it was especially hard as Santana pushed her fingers inside of me, she did it roughly, almost testing how much I could take without making any noise.

As she began thrusting in and out of me I bit gently on her shoulder and focused on the waves her hand was creating under the water.

Her thumb gently grazed over my clit and my body jerked in reaction, the thrill of possibly being caught heightened my pleasure, I could feel how close I was already as my pussy tightened around her fingers.

"Feels so good," I choked quietly.

She kept up her rhythm with her fingers whilst her thumb sporadically hit out at my clit, causing hot sparks to crash around in my tummy.

I met Santana's eyes again as she continued her assalt and she smiled down at me.

"You are so beautiful," she whispered, "cum for me baby."

And I did, hard and fast, biting down on her shoulder as she held me, keeping me steady as my body shook. I swallowed the gasps that crept up my throat and squeezed my eyes shut tight, I bucked into her hand which she kept inside me until I stilled and my breathing returned to normal.

Santana kissed me on the mouth as she withdrew her hand from inside me.

"That was awesome," I whispered as I wrapped both legs around her and laid my head on her shoulder. "How about we get out of the pool and head to the room?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

Santana laughed, "you want more?"

"Always," I grinned, "I can never get enough of you," I answered, stepping towards the ladder to get out.

"Errr Britt," Santana giggled, waving my bikini bottoms, "I think you forgot something."

Grabbing them and slipping back into them, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to follow me out of the pool.

We collected our things resolving that we probably wouldn't leave our room again today and headed through the lobby up to our room, which was on the 5th floor overlooking the swimming pool.

Once inside, my hands automatically sought out Santana's hips, tugging them against mine, I brought our lips together as Santana dropped our bag and her hands landed at the nape of my neck where she ran her fingers through the small wispy bits of hair there.

Moans fell from us as I moved her over to the glass doors, which opened up onto the balcony.

I stopped kissing her just long enough for me to open and slide one of the doors and lightly push her outside, following right behind her, the balcony was private, with brick walls to the side and up to our waists at the front.

I turned Santana around so her hands rested on the wall at the front, as if she was looking out at the pool, I stood behind her and kissed my way across her shoulder blades, gently sucking and nibbling as I went.

I slid a leg in between hers, forcing her open wider, being taller than her I brought my lips up to her ear and sucked on her ear lobe, with my hands placed on her waist.

"Britt," she moaned clearly frustrated. "Touch me please?" she begged, her head falling back.

I trailed my fingers down the outside of her thigh and she moved her hands off the wall to try and grab my hand.

"nuh uh," I teased, pulling my hand away, "put your hands back on the wall and enjoy the view Santana," I whispered and waited until she did what I'd told her.

Then I slowly cupped her core over her bikini bottoms as I continued kissing her shoulder blades.

She gasped as she pushed into me, desperate for more friction.

I hooked my fingers into her bikini and slowly trailed it down her legs and I followed with my lips, kissing every inch of each leg, by the time I made it back up she was shuddering, pleading with me to touch her.

I walked over to our bag and pulled out the camera, "what are you doing?" Santana shouted.

"Capturing the view," I smirked, looking at her peachy butt through the camera and the palm trees in the background.

I walked back to her angling the camera up at her naked pussy, capturing the way her clit poked out waiting to be touched. I placed the camera down on the floor.

Standing behind her I looked over her shoulder out over the pool, to other guests it would look like we were just two people standing on the balcony looking out, enjoying the view, but in actual fact, my fingers were rubbing along her folds, in and out, capturing the warmth of her juices, the feel of her most intimate parts.

With my other hand I held her still as I pushed inside of her with two fingers, it offered her a different angle than normal and I bent my fingers to that they hit different parts of her, she gasped in Spanish as I kept up my rhythm inside her, keeping her still was becoming tricky but I knew that she was getting off on the fact that people could see her too.

I pulled out of her and sat on the floor in front of her and pulled her pussy onto my face, I licked, slurped and sucked on her nub, flattening my tongue and flicking it softly then with more force, she began bucking into my face, pushing her hole closer to my tongue before I rushed out and prodded into her, moans and whimpering could be heard from her but she looked composed when I looked up at her.

Only the fact that she had her fists curled gripping the wall was a visual sign that she was being fucked by my tongue right now.

I brought my thumb up to circle her clit as I continued lapping at her pussy.

I could taste her juices on my tongue and could feel them on my face too, I pushed deeper craving more and with one last flick of her clit, she was unraveling, hard into my mouth.

Her body froze, goose bumps appeared on her skin and mewling sounds fell from her, I watched the pleasure flit across her face as her toes curled and her forehead creased.

Her legs buckled as I pulled my tongue from inside her and she fell down on top of me.

She was limp in my arms for a while as she got her breath back.

I moved my arm up to unclip her bikini top, so she was completely naked, the way I liked her best and I held her like that, the sun warming her and I watched the way it made her skin sparkle.

I was totally in love with this girl and sometimes, in times like this I just wanted to savor the moment and her beauty. I guess she realized that because she lay still letting me play with the ends of her hair.

I let out a contented sigh as I rested my head against the wall, I felt her smile into my skin and she gave me 3 small kisses on my collarbone. I grabbed the camera again and snapped away capturing her golden skin twisted up in mine.

After a while Santana's hand found it's way to the back of my bikini top and pulled the string until it fell free and she did the same to the part at my neck, she lifted herself off me as she pulled the front away and I watched her eyes sparkle with hunger as she cupped me.

My core immediately tingled from her touch; I felt it throughout my body. She brought her lips to my right nipple, sucking tenderly, before letting it go with a pop and repeating her administrations on the other.

My body lay still totally at her mercy and I was content to let her kiss, suck and nibble my whole body.

Just contented sighs, groans and soft moans fell from my lips.

I watched the way pieces of her hair had fallen free and fell down the sides of her face, I watched how her teeth peeked out when she smirked at my and I watched the way her eyes got considerably darker when she eyed my long pale legs which she sat between.

She pulled my bikini bottoms down for the second time today and discarded of them across the balcony, she shuffled herself back so she was between my legs and licked her lips, as though she hadn't eaten in a long time.

"Lift up," she motioned as she fell back on her elbows and placed her legs towards my waist, I understood instantly and I copied her stance, angling my pussy to touch hers and fell onto my elbows too as I pushed into her.

The first time our pussies grazed we both moaned, both still sensitive from our recent climaxes.

We continued thrusting into one another, rubbing together, mixing our juices, we made a small smacking sound every time they met and I just loved the feeling of her shaven tight pussy hitting mine.

Santana brought her hand up to play with her own nipple, pulling and twisting it, I watched as best I could, whilst concentrating on the tightness inside me.

"Tell me when you're close," she hummed barely audible.

"I'm close now," I answered straight away as she rubbed hard against me and smeared the inside of my thigh with her juices.

"Oh, god," She gasped as I raised my hips a bit higher. "Me too."

We both began panting as our pussies met and danced together, our clits rubbing and our juices mixing.

"I'm going to cum," I heaved as a hot spring burst inside me, ripping from my toes up to my ears, prickling my skin along the way, Santana followed me over the edge as she gasped loudly and her thighs tightened, I reached my hand down between us and rubbed her clit fast and hard and the moan that ripped from her was so animal like, it made my toes curl further.

We both collapsed sated and content, out of breath but happy.

Santana lifted her head moments after and looked at me, " was that good for you?"

"You don't even have to ask that," I answered smiling at her as I moved my body next to hers, "just look at the floor" I pointed out as a trail of my juices followed me.

We both laughed as she pulled me into her arms.

"Happy Spring break baby," she whispered.

_Did you like it?_


	8. Chapter 8

"You think this is hard, try having botox, that's hard," Coach Sylvester screeched down the mega phone echoing out onto the pitch, to the sound of groans from the other cheerios.

She had over ran cheer practice by an hour and it seemed the end was nowhere in sight. I had ran 47 laps; cart wheeled until I felt sick and climbed the pyramid numerous times but she never deemed it good enough. The muscles in my calves screamed at me as I stretched them out.

I looked around at the rest of the girls, I seemed to be handling it the best, 3 girls had already been stretchered off, resulting in the school nurse demanding Sue let the rest of us go immediately. This obviously did not go down very well with Sue, who chased her off along the track beating a stick behind her.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and pictured climbing into a nice hot bath with Santana later, her hands massaging away the aches, the thought carrying me through my next lap.

As I ran the final straight, I was pulled out of my daydream by my favorite voice.

"Brittany is leaving Sue." Santana shouted up at her. "You can't keep her here any longer; you're eating into my lady loving time." She deadpanned.

I slowed my run and tried to control my breathing as I laughed, I was suddenly aware of how sweaty I was and when I thought it couldn't get any worse, she turned and winked at me and my skin heated up a few more degrees.

"Ah, if it isn't the lesbian college drop out," Sue eyed her as she smiled smugly, "given up on her education to be a knight in shinning armor, come to rescue our very own Britt here, how sweet Sandbags." She mocked.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Whatever Sue, you can think what you like but we both know there are only four weeks left of the school year and after that you'll be nothing but a distant memory to everyone at this school." I creased my eyebrows listening to Santana's words; clearly Sue was confused too as she stood and glared at her but didn't say anything.

"Oh you've not heard?" Santana gasped pretending to be sorry, "I just assumed you had that's all, as Figgins is in there right now, offering your job to some new up and coming big shot," she pointed towards the school emphasizing her point. "Said something about how 'a old haggard has-been like you isn't up to the job anymore, added something about you being 'past it,'' I mean he's right of course but still, so cold hearted." Santana finished gleaming at me.

"You're wrong," Sue shouted, climbing down from her chair where she sat all superior to the rest of us, "he wouldn't have the balls," she cried and marched off towards the school building, shouting expletives about her government friends in high places and how she would sue Figgins for every last cent this school had.

Santana turned to me laughing, "you ready?" she asked stepping closer to me.

All the other cheerios mumbled thank you to Santana, barely able to lift their hands to wave bye to us as they trudged up to the showers.

"My hero," I sang as I ran and jumped on her, suddenly having a burst of energy, wrapping my arms and legs around her.

She caught me like she always does as I squeezed her tight.

"Of course I am," she rolled her eyes teasing me, "how about you hit the showers and then I take you out for dinner?" she asked, darting her tongue out to lick at my neck, where I'm sure the only thing she could taste was salt from my sweat.

"How about you join me in the shower?" I moaned as she continued licking up towards my ear, "I mean, don't hero's need to be rewarded for their good work?" I continued, feeling her smile against my neck, "I'll even let you share my towel," I growled as her teeth grazed my skin.

She then moved her lips from my neck and pushed against my lips, demanding access with her tongue, darting in, swiping along my bottom lip as she did, massaging my tongue with hers, then rubbing softly along the top of my mouth, the way she knew made my legs buckle.

She pulled back and tangled her fingers in mine, "come on," she said smiling at me and pulled me towards the school building, picking up my hand towel and water bottle along the way.

"I can't wait to get you into that shower Santana," I whispered," "you better pray everyone else has gone home because I'm not going to be quiet with you," and she smirked seductively at my words and all the feelings of fatigue I felt during cheer practice rolled away, replaced by want and desire.

"I want it rough Brittany," she spoke low, as we scurried across the field, her voice raspy and it caused my head to jerk quickly towards her as I closed my eyes and a groan flew out of my mouth and I gripped her hand harder and marched us faster into the school locker room.

I pushed open the door, letting it slam hard against the wall with my eagerness, the last two girls from practice were picking up their bags to leave, startled from our sudden appearance, they left with tired legs and closed the door behind them.

I turned round and pushed Santana back against the lockers, pressing my body flush against hers, I kissed her hard, in a flustered way where I sought out any bare skin I could find, I scooped her hair back with my hand and flattened my tongue against her hot tanned flesh that it revealed, swapping between licking and nibbling.

Her head flew back against the locker as I pulled her hair tighter and I slipped a thigh between her legs and pushed roughly. Overcome by my sudden and desperate movements I felt her whimper as her legs gave way, but I held her up with the force of my body.

"This rough enough for you?" I husked, pulling back to look at her lust filled eyes.

"Fuck me," she growled in answer to my question, lurching forward to connect our lips hard in a way that got my tummy somersaulting.

We both fought for dominance with our tongues, pushing hard against the other, tasting as much as we could, my fingers wove inside her jacket and pushed it off her shoulders and down her arms until it fell in a heap on the floor.

Her hands found the zip on the back of my cheerios top and she slid it down, the whole time, I watched her with hooded eyes instructing her to do it quicker.

After my top was disposed off I grabbed for her vest top and pulled it up over her head, my head spun as I watched the way her soft brown curls danced down her bare chest, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

I gasped, showing her I approved, pulling my phone out of my bra to capture the perfect way she looked. She posed in different ways before taking the phone off me, and putting it down.

My hands then had a mind of their own, suddenly palming, rubbing, squeezing at her breasts, pinching at her nipples, eliciting the most animalistic sounds from her as she pushed down onto my thigh, I watched her with so much desire I could barely control myself, so I attached my lips around her nipple, I bit down hard on it and then swiped my tongue out to cool it and then blew cold air onto it.

"Shit, Brittany," she moaned, rolling her hips, "more!" she demanded as I moved to do the same on her other nipple.

I nipped and sucked at her breasts, marking her as I did so, I had to press harder against her just to keep her up. I tasted every inch of her chest, it tasted like rainbows and cinnamon, I held her arms above her head so she was totally at my mercy and I darted my tongue out to lick each ridge along her ribs on my way down to her core.

I lifted her short black pleated skirt over my head, not wanting to waste time removing it and brought my teeth to the top of her panties, I let go of her arms and kneeled down on the floor, placing my hands on her thighs as I inched them down her legs with my teeth.

They were covered in her juices and the smell of her arousal was intoxicating, it made my mind reel with images of what I wanted to do to her.

She gasped from above me as she watched me pull her panties over her knee high boots. I eyed her from this position with hungry eyes as I grabbed the phone again and snapped at the curve of her legs and hips as she held her skirt up.

I licked my lips as I pushed my head back under her skirt and spread her legs wide, and I went straight inside her, no teasing, no building her up, just straight for her, stretching her with my tongue, poking as far as I could, and the way her juices flowed onto my tongue and the screams that flew from her mouth told me it was just what she needed.

I thrust in and out of her and swirled my tongue around, swiping along her hot, sticky walls, then I flicked back and forwards, making her wetter as she started bucking into my face.

I brought one hand up and pressed my fingers around her clit, squeezing and pinching at it hard and she screeched, literally making my own core pulse at the sound of her pleasure.

I pulled my tongue out to catch my breath and pushed three fingers inside her, spreading them as wide as I could as I pushed in and out, her legs were clamping down around me and they were about to give way as I kept hammering away inside her, hitting and rubbing at the soft wet flesh inside her.

I kept the ministrations of my fingers on her clit too and pinched it one last time and that was when she unraveled, shouting my name, her head thrashing against the locker and bucking down onto my hand, and now I was no longer the sweaty one as her skin shined with a soft glaze as she froze in mid air as she rode out her high, her muscles tight and pulsing, her thighs clamping down harder trying to still my hand as I fought to keep up my rhythm until her body fell limp and she collapsed onto me on the floor, still shuddering from the aftermath.

I watched her body shake and her chest rise and fall rapidly next to me.

"Sweet Jesus, B," she panted opening up her eyes to look at me, "that was fucking hot," she gulped as I kissed her bare shoulder, "I think you nearly killed me," she joked with a sparkle in her eye as her breathing slowed down and her chest leveled out.

"I thought that's what you asked for," I smirked, "I mean, what a hero asks for, a hero gets, surely?"

She laughed at me as she recovered further and then I saw her eyes turn darker as her eyes swept over my body, she trailed them up my long toned legs, up across my abs until she reached my chest, which was held in by my sports bra. I knew that look, I knew what it meant, it meant she was to ravish me, and I was right.

She leaned over me and pulled her body up against mine, she trailed her finger along the edge of my bra, then followed with her lips, taking her time, dropping open mouthed, wet kisses to the swell of each breast whilst her hands found their way to my waist.

I groaned at the contact, fully energized and practically pooling between my legs, she worked her mouth into my bra cup and flicked her tongue across my nipple, it instantly jumped to attention, hard and erect, I pushed harder against her, pushing it deeper into her mouth and moaned at the wet heat she rubbed against it.

Her hands wandered down over my core and she cupped me and I jerked at the sudden pressure I suddenly felt. I could feel all the aches and pains I had stored up from cheer practice dance away on soft clouds as adrenaline surged through my blood.

She brought her head out from my chest and up to my lips, she kissed me passionately, not as hard and fast as I had done to her earlier but hotter if that was possible, I could feel her need against my lips as she dipped my head back with her nose so she could have access to my neck.

She placed hot kisses and grazed her teeth the length of my neck, she spoke in Spanish against me, her hot breath causing me to inhale deeply as it prickled against my skin.

Her hand was still cupped over my skirt between my legs, but even through the material I would bet she could feel the heat radiating from it.

She pulled back from me and trailed her eyes down my body again, I saw the glint in her eye; the way she always did when she looked at me.

She shuffled over to the benches and held her hand out for me to follow her, the few steps that separated us now, made me move quicker to get to her, to have her touching me again.

I stood before her as she took off her boots and skirt, leaving her completely naked. I removed my skirt, bra and running shoes too, leaving just my panties for her to look at.

Her gaze lifted from my feet and up my body, her eyes lingering on my covered pussy, she cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Take them off," she instructed.

"You take them off," I retaliated, wanting to feel her fingers hook inside them and glide them down my legs.

"Gladly," she uttered stepping forward and bending low so her face was eye level with my core, she pushed her face against me and inhaled sharply, blowing cold air against the damp patch my juices had caused on the material.

This time it was her that grabbed the camera and caught our antics, storing them for the future.

I shuddered at the feel, overcome with the rush of blood throughout my body, my core ached as the pressure inside me felt like sparks of ash were flying around, spiking out in all directions and hitting different bits of skin, prickling away.

"So wet Brittany," she groaned, her own want clearly evident in the way her voice shook.

She ran her fingers along my covered length before removing my panties, slowly, sensually down my legs, leaving me bare and on display for her to see..

We both moaned loudly as she ran a finger into my folds and she brought it up to her lips to taste, and she hummed in approval as she sucked it back and forth into her mouth.

My breathing hitched as I watched her and then she pulled me by the wrist over to the bench and lay me down flat against it. My legs fell to either side of the bench, again leaving me exposed and she walked round, nodding her approval at the way my hand found itself playing with my own breast.

Her smile was wide but her eyes were hooded as she stood looking over my body. I was past the stage of want now; I needed her, more than ever to touch me.

"San," I shuddered, urging her to look back up to me, "please," I croaked, "fuck me."

She snapped her head to my lips as she moved to straddle me, her core against mine, I jarred forward at the touch as the heat that came from both of us hit against my thighs, her head flung back as she moved lower, so she could fit her hand in between our bodies to rub at my clit.

She circled her fingers slowly around my clit, building up a steady rhythm, bringing me close to the edge before she would stop and start again, I let her do this 3 times before I couldn't take it anymore and was begging for more, writhing beneath her. My limbs had a mind of their own, as I fought the barrier that stopped me from coming.

I looked up at her as she inserted 2 fingers inside of me, my back arched against the wood beneath me as her fingers filled me, I rocked into her as best I could but it was hard as my legs were trapped beneath hers.

She pulled her fingers out and moved her core back on top of mine so the tops were rubbing together, and that's where she went for it, she rode me hard and fast, with such passion and drive I knew I wouldn't last long, I leaned up on my elbows to give myself more power to push into her, we held eye contact as she pushed down and I pushed up.

Our screams and moans joined together so it was impossible to know which one of us they fell from.

My toes curled from the tightness as we rocked harder, our juices mixing, symbolizing the way we were, together.

With a particularly hard thrust I unraveled against her, my walls tightening inside me, my muscles across my tummy frozen, my toes curling further as my lips dropped into an 'O' shape. Santana followed me almost mirroring my stance except her hands fell onto my chest, cupping my breasts and squeezing them, matching the rhythm of our final thrusts until we fell still, only our breaths could be heard, panting, hard until they eased too.

I pulled her against me where she laid her head on my chest and commented on how fast my heart was beating.

"It's like its saying my name" she laughed, " San tan ah, San tan ah," she echoed against me.

And I laughed, knowing that was exactly what it was saying, the name of my girl, the name of the girl I was going to love forever and the name of my hero.

_Tell me what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hope you enjoy!_

I trailed my fingers along the clothing rail of the shop, my eyes lingering on some of the merchandise on the shelves as an idea popped into my head. I continued browsing my way to the back of the shop. The shop assistant greeted me and asked if I needed any assistance, I declined politely as I knew what I wanted to buy and headed straight to the correct section.

After spending some time selecting my favorite by reading the descriptions and reviews, I made my way to the counter and paid, I put the item inside one of my shopping bags I already had as I didn't want Santana to know what I'd bought.

As if on queue, my phone vibrated and I pulled it from my back pocket.

_Ok beautiful, I have finally found THE one, just paying, meet you by the ice cream stand in 5 xxx_

Four hours it had taken her to find a dress for my graduation, I wasn't allowed to see it so I couldn't help and speed the procedure up, she had been adamant we weren't allowed to see each others dresses before the day. I had reminded her it wasn't prom and that it didn't matter; I'd even suggested going into the changing room with her and helping her out of her dresses but she had told me firmly that after the incident in Victoria Secret together last week, that wasn't going to happen.

So dropping my bottom lip into a pout we had shopped separately, well, I'd shopped for an hour, finding the perfect dress, shoes and bag and spent the rest of the time in the Lima Bean reading trashy magazines until my mind wandered and I'd found my way into the last shop.

As I made my way over to the ice cream stall I saw her talking to the guy behind the counter, she was ordering a caramel cup with sprinkles for me and her usual strawberry in a cone for herself. I sidled up to her, planting a kiss to her cheek and eyed her bags. She saw what I was doing and tried to hide them behind her legs.

"Hey, quit that," she teased, kissing me on the lips, her eyes sparkling, "I ordered your favorite."

"You're my favorite," I answered without missing a beat.

The guy behind the counter watched us as he held out our ice creams. I took both and kissed her cheek once more as she paid.

"So are you going to tell me anything about your dress?" I asked as we walked towards the exit of the mall.

"Nope," she grinned as her tongue swiped out at her ice cream.

_Lucky bloody ice cream_ I thought as I watched her lips mold around the top.

"What?" she asked with a glint in her eye as she caught my stare.

I had to cross my legs the whole way home in the car to relieve the wetness between them at the memory of the way her lips had wrapped around, sucked, licked and swiped at her ice cream, all I could think about was the same treatment she had given my clit that morning and my tummy flipped at the memory.

/

The day of my graduation was finally here, I arrived early at school wearing my new dress and joined the queue to hire my gown, I found Blaine and Tina and we chatted whilst we stood and waited, I'd not seen Santana yet as she was making her own way here and would be sitting in the audience along with my parents.

An hour or so later everything was underway, Blaine was called out first as his surname is apparently at the top of the alphabet, that really confused me as I had always thought his surname was Warbler, who knew?

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out again, it was a text from Santana.

_Just wanted to say good luck B and also I'm so proud of you, I knew you'd get here! I love you xxx_

I smiled as I read it, feeling proud of myself that I had achieved this, but also proud that Santana was here, supporting me, and that soon we would be free to start our lives together.

The person in front of me was called and then I heard my name, I held my head high as I pushed past the curtain and stepped out onto the stage, my immediate thoughts were drawn to the cheering and whooping coming from the second row, my eyes found her, like they were drawn to her and I offered her my biggest smile.

She smiled back, pointed to herself, made a heart with her hands and then pointed to me, my heart soared as I mouthed _I love you too._

After everyone had been called and pictures of everyone together had been taken, I wound my way through the crowd to get to her, she did the same, as we closed the gap, I really took notice of the way she looked, she looked hot obviously, I mean she was Santana Lopez, but it was more than that, she looked older, wiser, more sophisticated almost, and it hit me for the first time that we had made it, against the odds.

"Hey," she spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Hey," I smiled back as she brought me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Britt," she gushed quietly in my ear so only I could hear, "you did it!"

"Thank you," I whispered back holding her tightly.

After my parents joined us and we got swept up in numerous photos, which we clung onto each in everyone, Santana tugged my arm, pulling me over to the far corner away from everyone else.

"I have a surprise for you," she whispered looking me in the eyes.

"That's good because I have a surprise for you too," I winked, "how soon do you think we can get out of here?" I asked, my eyes scanning back around the room, finding that my parents were preoccupied with Sugar's parents.

"B, I'm serious," she spoke bringing my gaze back to her, "I have something to tell you."

/

An hour later Santana's back hit hard against my bed as I straddled her thighs, her breathing was catching in her throat as I kissed up her neck, the straps of her dress falling from her shoulders.

"Britt," she gasped as I grazed my teeth along her skin. I ran my hands over her dress as it bunched up at her waist, I was crazed for her, I wanted her so badly and knew by the way her head was lolling to the side and the groans falling from her mouth she felt the same.

I pushed down into her and her body jerked at my touch, I watched the swell of her breasts rise and fall at the edge of her dress as she closed her eyes and cried my name.

I kissed her hard on the lips, massaging hers in a frantic way, my tongue easily fought it's way into her mouth and was met by hers where they wrapped around each other, until I was sucking on the end of hers as she whimpered into my mouth.

I sat up so I could let my eyes wander down her body, she opened her eyes at the lack of touch and gave me a questioning look.

"I want you to get naked," I said "and wait for me here, I'll be back in a minute," and I smirked as she raised a brow at me.

"Is this part of my surprise?" she asked, as she pushed up on her elbows.

"You'll see," I replied, not wanting to give anything away.

I stood and left the room, walking to the bathroom, luckily we were home alone, having encouraged my parents to go for drinks with the Motta's.

My feet padded down the hallway into the bathroom, were I rid myself of my clothes and reached for the box I had hid under the sink. I peeled the lid off and my fingers ran along the crumpled pink tissue inside the box until they grasped onto something hard.

My heart beat jumped rapidly at the excitement I felt as I pulled it from the box and stepped into it, pulling the straps around me and tightening them.

I looked in the mirror catching the way the hard member between my legs stood to attention. It was a good size, I thought it would be awkward to wear but it wasn't, I felt sexy in a way that I thought I wouldn't too. I hoped Santana thought the same.

I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way back to the bedroom, peaking my head into the room and finding Santana lying on the bed, her eyes closed and naked. Grinning, I let her know I was here.

"Keep your eyes closed,"

Santana's head shot off the bed at my voice and then she immediately relaxed when she saw me. Lying back down with her eyes closed, I made my way across the room to stand at the side of the bed, in line with her shoulders.

When I got there, I asked her to open her eyes.

When she did her head turned to me focusing immediately at my crotch, her eyes roaming the length of the member, I watched the many expressions trail across her face, first shock, then confusion, then anxiousness and then finally arousal.

"B," she croaked and I watched her lick her lips, she seemed lost for words, or maybe choosing them carefully, until she finally spoke. "It's so big."

I laughed as I reached for her hand and placed it on the member, "touch it," I asked and she did, at first her fingers trembled and then she kneeled up and ran her hands the length of it, gradually building up a rhythm back and forth, my body swayed with her movements, it felt better than I thought it ever could, as one of the straps was sat over my clit and every time her hand changed direction, it tugged, creating the right amount of friction.

"You look so hot when you do that to me," I whispered, pushing her hair back so I could see her face. She blushed as I spoke but kept rubbing me.

"Does it feel good?" she asked.

"So good," I commented and she knelt up further to kiss me on the lips and she kept moving her hand.

"I need to capture you like this Britt," Santana croaked, as she grabbed her phone off the night stand and I took the phone off her.

"Let me take it," I suggested, "I wanna see your face in it."

Even seeing it through the camera turned me on, never mind watching the real thing.

After I'd taken a few, she grabbed the phone off me and placed it on the pillow. "Something tells me we are going to be needing this some more." She spoke and pulled me down to kiss her.

Soon we were both pretty worked up, the strap rubbing between my legs was now soaking and I knew Santana would be too.

I pushed her back onto the bed and I crawled between her legs. She splayed her legs wide for me and I couldn't stop myself from diving straight in with my mouth, I just had to taste her, I worked her up, until her back was arching off the mattress and she was begging me to fuck her, I pushed two fingers inside her, spreading her wide and lubricating my fingers; pushing a third inside I was satisfied she was ready.

I crawled up her body and hovered just above her mouth, "now you're ready, get me ready," I urged, waving the fake cock by her mouth.

She eyed me greedily as she sat up slightly and began running her tongue up and down, my own breath hitched, she looked so sexy, I don't think I'd ever been so turned on, she took it into her mouth, she began bobbing up and down, taking a little bit more each time, I began thrusting into her, the strap rubbing hard against my clit, my skin began to prickle and I could feel the first layer of sweat gathering on my brow.

I grabbed the phone again, capturing the way her mouth wrapped its way around the cock, one as it brushed past the entrance of her lips and one with it showing she took the whole length.

I fought to keep my eyes on her as she really went to work with her mouth, I think she could sense how turned on I was as she brought her thumb up to press on the strap between my legs and with the added bit of pressure I came, so hard and quick and I shrieked as I jerked further into her mouth, almost as if I was squirting into her.

She didn't rush me as I continued trusting into her, riding the waves of my orgasm to the image of her, I closed my eyes, reliving the moment.

As my gasps subsided, I eased out of her mouth, the smirk on her face made me blush, neither of us could believe the effect this was having on both of us.

"Now fuck me," she commanded as I slid back down her body settling between her legs.

I then lent forward and ran the head through her folds to the sounds of her gasps and the sound of my name being moaned. I watched the way I ran through her, she was so wet, open and just begging for it that I placed the head at her opening, she leaned up on her elbows to watch as I pushed inside her, first just an inch but as it didn't seen to faze her I continued pushing in as gently as I could, as I was half way in she let out a long breath, I found her gaze with my eyes and held onto her hand with mine.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," I whispered.

"Don't stop," she whimpered, "it feels really good."

"Ok, I'm going to push in further, ok?"

"Yeah," she sighed as her head fell back against the pillow.

I eased in all the way and then stilled as she became accustomed to being so full. I grasped for her breasts and began massaging them, loving the way I felt filling her. She smiled up wickedly at me and rocked her hips up into me.

"Ahh, you like that do you?" I smirked, "you like being so full up, you dirty girl," I whispered.

Her eyes rolled back at my words and her pussy seemed to relax around the member.

"I just love filling you all up, felling your pussy squirm," I continued, "I'm not going to stop until you can't take it anymore."

She responded by rolling her hips up further into me, starting the rocking motion.

I eased out an inch and then pushed back in, with each thrust coming out further and slamming back into her a little harder, soon her breathing rate was matching my thrusts. My arms were either side of her head, I watched her the whole time as her head tossed from side to side, she kissed each of my wrists, begging for more as she did.

I pulled all the way out, rubbing the member up and down her folds, mesmerized by the way her juices clung to it. I pushed back in without any warning and then she was spiraling out of control, her body arched off the bed, screams of pleasure tumbled out of her mouth and I felt her walls still my thrusts as they gripped tightly around, pulsing as she released.

I kept my head above hers as her head thrashed from side to side, I watched the way her eyes rolled back in her head, I felt the warm breath of her words hit against me as she stilled underneath me and gradually opened her eyes.

I watched her eyes come back into focus as she found mine. "Wow," she smiled and I twitched my hips so the member would replicate my movements inside her.

She moaned at the sensation and I leaned down to capture her lips.

After a few minutes I slipped out of her and she pouted at the loss of contact. I leaned down and kissed my way down her body until my tongue licked up all her juices that had fell onto her thighs, I moaned at the taste as she lay there sated and content, or so I thought.

"Britt," she spoke, looking at me, I met her eyes. "I want to ride the fuck out of you." And she proceeded to climb over me as she pushed me flat against the bed. I think I nearly choked on her juices at the sound of her words.

She positioned herself between my legs and her mouth latched onto the hard member between my legs again, she added her own lubricant to her juices which were already stuck to it and she moaned causing vibrations to run down it and hit my skin, causing my body to buck up into her.

Once she had giving it sufficient attention, she moved forward and hovered above it, lining the opening of her pussy up with it and then my breath hitched as I watched the length of the member disappear inside her.

"Jesus San," I gasped, "you're going to give me a heart attack." I think that was hands down the sexiest thing I'd ever seen, the way her hair fell all tousled around her shoulders, the way her breasts bounced as she settled onto me and the way she looked at me, so sex crazed and wild that it stopped my breath.

My hands found her waist as she started to rise and fall against me, moans fell from us both as she rode me frantically, desperately.

She placed her hands down roughly on my breasts, using them to push herself harder up and down, "you feel so good B," she spoke.

I could feel the straps tightening around me and every time she bottomed out she would hit my pussy right where I needed it.

I forgot how to form words as she continued; only moans and screams were audible.

My arms waved round the bed trying to reach the phone to capture this, as my fingers wrapped around it, I brought it down to capture Santana, the look of pure ecstasy on her face caught as the shutter sound sounded. This spurred her on and I sat up bringing my arms around her, pushing deeper into her.

A small "oh" fell from her mouth as I pushed up into her and she pushed down, "make me cum," she screamed and I brought my thumb up to her clit and circled it as best I could as I pounded into her.

I felt my own coil getting tighter in my tummy and knew I was unbelievably close.

"Baby," I moaned as a shriek fell from her and then we were both plummeting further into her orgasms as I continued to thrust up as she rolled her hips, meeting mine. Her forehead fell towards mine and I opened my eyes to find hers and we panted against each other, our skin slipping against each other from the workout we just endured.

With her hands around my neck, we fell backwards flat against the bed, her still on top of me, we lay like that for a few minutes, both confessing how amazingly hot that was. After a while Santana slid off me, releasing herself and flopped down beside me.

We both looked down as I was still wearing the strap on, it still stood to attention, undeterred by the last hours work. We both burst out laughing at the sight of it and Santana sat up to unclip me from it.

"Best surprise ever," she declared.

I laughed but couldn't agree. "Definitely your best surprise ever, but you topped this with yours," I smiled, bringing her back down next to me.

"Tell me again," I pleaded, "it still doesn't seem real."

She laughed, "I promise you it's all real baby, you got into UCLA's dance program from the tape and application I sent in pretending to be you and I got onto the music course too, in 5 weeks time, we leave for LA baby, together."

I felt the adrenaline rip through me at the prospect of our future. "And, what else?" I pressed.

"We'll be able to rent our own place." She smiled.

"That," I spoke, "is the best surprise ever."

"Lots of LA sexy times ahead!" Santana cheered.


	10. Chapter 10

It's our last night in Lima tonight; we are leaving for LA in the morning. We each have a suitcase full of clothes and that's it, well and each other. I'm in my bedroom, trying to squeeze in one last photo frame containing a picture of San and I into my case.

The sound of a car beeping outside makes me glance at the clock, Santana's early. My brows furrow as I grab my shoes and bag and race to the door, as I slam it shut I skip down the path towards her, she's sat in Mr Lopez's black, shiny jeep, my eyes widen and she throws her head back and laughs at my reaction.

"San," I squeak, "does he know you have this?"

Santana's still laughing as she leans over and opens the door for me, "He won't notice, come on, get in," she ushers, pulling me in for a kiss once I'm seated.

I run my hands over the leather seats and my eyes roam all the dials at the front of the car, it's immaculate. Lots of knobs and buttons stick out, mostly lit up with diagrams and numbers around them, my fingers trail them as Santana gushes a 'you're so cute,' as she reverses onto the road.

She raises her hand to the roof of the car and presses a button and the sunroof opens, revealing a clear blue evening sky. I can smell the soft aroma of cut grass and I can hear the chimes of an ice cream van making it's rounds nearby. Excitement bubbles in my tummy, all warm and bouncy.

I lean over, my grin spread across my face as I wrap both arms around Santana's closest arm, which is on the steering wheel and I lay my head against it.

"You ok?" she giggles.

"Way more than ok," I confess, turning my head to place a kiss on her bare arm.

Santana kisses the top of my head and I let out a soft sigh of contentment.

"Where are we going?" I question after we pass Breadsticks. "I thought we were going to get food?" I ask puzzled lifting my head off her arm.

She smiles her sly smile and eyes me through her sunglasses. "We are going to have food, don't worry, when have I ever not fed you Brittany?" she teases, moving her hand to pat my tummy. She knows me so well, I am always hungry, it's a fact, for food and well, for her.

We drive a little further and I recognize the route, as we drive higher up the hills of Lima. She's taking me to our favorite spot in Lima, it's actually quite fitting to spend our last night in Lima here, because it's the place where we spent most of our time during the years when we were both experimenting with each other, we used to come here because it was so isolated and neither of us was sure what the other one was thinking, how the other one really felt, all we knew was that we both liked what we were doing and it was super special, it was just neither of us voiced it.

We would drive out here, giving reasons such as wanting to watch the sunset or getting away from the hustle and bustle of Lima, anything really, we'd both smile shyly and jump in my old truck and drive out here. As it became more frequent, I started keeping a rug in my car that we could lie on and Santana would always bring two jackets out with her, throwing one each over our shoulders as the sun went down and we'd spend the evening cuddling and making out.

As we neared the point where we always parked, Santana began to slow the car down but didn't stop, instead steering the car onto the top of the hill, it was surrounded my tall trees until you came to a vast opening, over looking Lima. Santana wove around the trees until we came to the edge of the clearing and she put the car into park.

"This is cool," I spoke as I looked out at the view, it wasn't spectacular, like something you would put on the front of a postcard, but it was pretty cool. We could both pick out all the different buildings, the banks, the factories, the big statue placed in the park, it was ours and it hadn't changed over the years.

"Wait here?" Santana asked, watching me look out of the front window. Turning my head to her, I smiled as she brought my right hand up to her lips and kissed my knuckles.

She opened her car door and pressed a button on the side that popped open the trunk; she disappeared around the back of the car and I stayed sitting in my seat, enjoying the soft feel of the leather, I let my eyes fall closed as I listened to the sounds of nature, birds chirping and crickets buzzing, it was super calming.

I opened my eyes a few minutes later to find Santana walking up to my window. She opened the door and held out her hand for me.

"M'lady," she spoke in a British accent.

Laughing I took her hand and jumped out of the jeep.

In front of the car she had laid out a rug and a basket of food, some candles, a pillow and a blanket.

"San," I gasped, shocked at the scene. I could feel my heart pump that little bit faster, the way it always did when she made me feel this special.

I could tell she didn't want me to make a big deal of it though, her cheeks were light pink and I could tell she was nervous or embarrassed by the way she played with my fingers.

I pulled her over to the rug and sat down, crossing my legs, she sat down too, facing me and I let my eyes wander across her face. I took my time. Finally she looked up at me.

"Do you remember that time we were up here and you tried to count my eyelashes," she asked smiling widely at me.

"Yeah," I breathed, thinking back to that time, "but you made it impossible because you kept blinking," I laughed. "What made you think of that?

"Just another reason of why I love you," she whispered, "life will never be boring with you."

I thought that over in my head as Santana reached for the basket of food, she moved the tissue paper covering it and pulled out some bread, hummus and olives along with some chopped tomatoes. I felt my tummy rumble at the sight as she laid them out in front of us.

Laying on our sides eating, we reminisced about our times up here, we laughed until we cried about the crazy ways we used to try and talk the other into taking their clothes off, how nervous we were that someone would stumble upon us, finding us naked and asleep.

Once we had finished with the food we pushed it to one side and like every other time I can remember we ended up tangled together, sharing a pillow with the blanket thrown over us. The few candles that were still burning flickered lightly.

"Are you excited?" I asked, finding her eyes. She had wrapped both my hands up in hers and had then scrunched under her chin, she looked so adorable.

"So excited Britt," she smiled, "me and you against the world baby."

Giggling I pulled her closer, freeing my hands to wrap them around her. I flattened her against me and kissed her on the lips, they tasted of tomatoes and the feeling warmed me, so familiar, I could never get enough of her.

She pushed into me, her tongue battling for entrance straight away. When I fought her, a low growl came from her. Smirking into the kiss we kissed harder, frantically. Both adamant we were going to take charge, I loved times like this, it made it hotter, neither backing down, fighting for our orgasms as the other teased them from us.

I tried to top her, pushing into her core to lay her on the ground as her arms came up around my thighs, pushing them off her so she could climb on top of me, as this continued, we grazed, nipped and bit with our teeth along each others jaw and neck. It was hot, stifling almost; my skin tingled as I fought to get her clothes off.

Soon we were both topless, our bras opened but yet to be removed. She had me pinned down, her mouth making popping noises as she scooped up my skin in her mouth, marking me. She eyed me sexily, crazed as she held my hands above my head.

Moans and gasps flew from my throat as her hot breath danced on my skin, I could feel her smirk into my skin, watching the way my skin turned purple from her administrations.

When she seemed preoccupied with moving my bra out of the way with her nose, I brought our arms up and pulled her down onto me and rolled us over, again a growl fell from her as her back hit the rug.

I pulled her bra away from her chest and did the same to mine, her eyes flitted across my chest and the air left my lungs as I followed her gaze, she had left love bites in the shape of an 'S' just above my right breast. She lay their smug, pulling her phone out and capturing her design.

I had to agree I liked it, as though she was laying claim to what was hers.

Her hands came up to massage my tits, it felt good. I straddled her and pushed my core into hers as my hips followed the rhythm of her hands in circles and the figure of 8.

My hands fell to either side of her head, as I concentrated on the way our hips ground together. It was rough and passionate in the best possible way. Our lips met briefly, out tongues swiping out and running along each other, hers tickling the roof of my mouth.

I sat back up and pushed my body down hers and kissed my way down her tummy, my thumbs rubbing her nipples then flicking them and squeezing at her perky tits causing her back to arch off the ground, pushing her skin into my mouth.

I could smell her sweet arousal as my head moved lower, my hands coming down to hook into the side of her skirt as I sat up to lower it down her legs. I traced my tongue to skim the edge of her panties and I sat between her legs on my knees.

I raised her right leg and my tongue moved lower along the rim of her panties, she twitched beneath me but I held her leg steady in the air, then I trailed my tongue all the way up the back of her leg until I got to the back of her knee. Here I placed wet, open mouthed kisses. Her other leg flopped to the ground, opening her up a little and I could see the tight black mound of hair that sat around her juicy core.

I trailed my tongue back down, slowly, painfully slowly as she begged me to move faster. I took pleasure in the fact she was writhing beneath me, out of control and I hadn't even touched her where she needed yet.

I placed her leg down and picked up the other one and repeated my movements with my tongue. As I got back to the edge of her panties, I sucked on her skin, bruising her, nipping her, I kept this up until I was happy then I almost ripped her white stained panties off her. I brought them up to my face and sniffed them, loving how damp they were in my hands.

As I was doing this she sat up, clawing at the button on my jeans, frantically her fingers removed them, she wasn't graceful, she was desperate in her movements, her eyes were wild, I saw hunger in them and lunged back at her as her fingers dived into my panties and ran through my folds.

Her utter need stilled me as she swept hard back and forth through me, I could feel myself run on her hands, like a fountain, never stopping. I felt her hands fist around my panties and she tore them off, the sound of the fabric ripping made me moan out a sound with about 10 syllables, all high pitched.

Now she had free range. Her fingers pushed into me making me scream at the hot sensation that ran through me, she thrust in and out of me, her knuckles hitting the base of my pussy, she twisted her fingers all different ways, spreading them, stretching me. I was bucking into her uncontrollably, I loved how frantic she was.

As I was still on top of her I sat up so I could really fuck her fingers, one hand fell to my tits as I rolled my nipple and the other rushed to my hair, pulling it wildly, riding her hard.

I opened my eyes to find Santana staring at me, her glare glazed over with lust, she was muttering in Spanish, my name occasionally thrown into it.

With her free hand she clicked her camera app on her phone and I heard the shutter sound, I knew I looked hot, her hand lost inside me, one hand on my tits, emphasizing the bruised 'S' above it and my other hand tangled in my hair with my head thrown back.

I began gasping as I circled my hips and Santana added another finger, it filled me up straight away, I could feel her pushed against my walls.

"Jesus Britt, you're so wet," she gasped, as I felt myself drip down my legs.

"I'm gunna cum," I screamed as I felt the coil in my tummy getting tighter and hotter, I tried to concentrate on the feeling, wanting it to last. I pushed down onto her harder as her thumb circled my clit and then I was shrieking her name, wildly as my body convulsed. I shuddered, going hot then cold, a fire rushed through me, my walls clinging to her fingers as she kept up her movements, I could feel the sweat gather on my body as my breathing hitched as I couldn't no longer gather the thought process to make words.

Once I finally stilled, I sat up so Santana could pull her hand out, I watched the way her hand reappeared, covered in my white fluid, I was amazed. I watched her bring it up to her mouth as she savored each taste, her tongue wrapping around each finger tip.

"You taste so good B," she managed to get out in between mouthfuls, "it turns me on so much, knowing this has come from inside you."

I watched her, she was stealing the tiny bit of breath I had left, she looked hot doing that, in a really filthy way. I grabbed her phone and snapped away. Wow, if I only remember this one memory for the rest of my life I would die a very happy women!

Coming back to my senses I trailed her naked body and wanted to ravish it.

I pushed her back down onto her back and kissed her, passionately, tasting myself on her lips, on her tongue. I moaned at the way her hands cupped my cheeks, deepening the kiss.

My hands wove their way down her sides, lightly, tracing every curve of her body. I pressed my chest into hers, our nipples hard and tender. My hands found their way to her thighs where I stroked them.

Santana was becoming impatient beneath me so with one last kiss I worked my way down between her legs as I sat between them again. This time, my hands wrapped around her knees and I lifted her legs up so her knees touched her chest,

She was spread and exposed for me, the way I liked her best.

I watched her eyes roll back in anticipation as I licked my lips.

"Such a tight juicy hole Santana," I whispered seductively, "just waiting to be filled by me."

Her head flew from side to side as she waited, begging me to touch her.

I started as low as I could and ran my tongue the length of her, roaming around between her folds, pressing my tongue flat and poking it inside every fold. Because of the way I had her legs, I watched her juices gush out of her and I caught them, slurping them up. I flicked her clit with my tongue before taking it fully into my mouth, humming causing vibrations to run through her. She started bucking into my face, my name mumbled as she gasped.

Moving one of my hands I brought my fingers to circle her entrance as I blew cold air onto her pussy, she always reacted to this, as she wriggled beneath me I pushed into her with my fingers as I sucked on her clit.

As I thrust in and out I watched the way her juices clung to my fingers, escaping out of her easily replaced by more. It was hot and sticky against my fingers, as it gathered everywhere. When I next pulled out I spread it all along her folds, making them wetter and I went back to work with my fingers as my mouth licked her all up.

I could feel her tighten, her muscles in her tummy screaming and her walls inside her clenching on my fingers. I continued thrusting away.

"Ah Santana," I whispered, "your pussy looks so good right now, spread open, being fucked hard with my fingers, stretching your tight little hole whilst your juices over flow into your folds where I can clean you up."

"Shit Brittany," she gasped in response to my words.

"My fingers are all hot and sticky from fucking you so deep," I continued as she shrieked and raised her hips up into me. "I want you to scream my name from that dirty mouth of yours when you come." I demanded.

As I could feel she was right on the edge I let her other leg go but she kept it in place and I grabbed the camera, I removed my mouth and concentrated on my fingers. I watched the way they disappeared inside her, I watched the amount of juice they brought of out her, all white and sticky.

As she began screaming my name, I removed my fingers from inside her and circled her clit so I could watch the way her hole squirted out more juice, I caught it all on camera, the way she opened and closed as she thrust up, the way her pussy lips swelled and the marks I had left on her before, by the edge of her pussy, were now developed enough to show the 'B' I had made.

It was hot, too hot to put into words as I watched her tip over the edge and suspend there, shouting my name, her body shaking.

I kissed my way back up her body, softly as I waited for her to get her breath back. She joined our lips as I reached her and I stroked her hair, she was sweaty and her skin prickled from the night air.

"Wow, just wow," she laughed as she shuddered one last time, explaining her orgasm was still rippling through her.

"Yep," I smiled. "Wow." I echoed, snuggling in tight to her side.

"You're not tired are you?" she questioned, watching me get comfortable.

"You wanna do it in the car don't you!" I answered, reading her like a book.

"How did you know?" she gasped, "Am I that obvious."

I just laughed as I leaned down and scooped her up.

"Where would you like to be fucked again M'lady?" I asked copying her British accent, "back seat or the bonnet?" I asked.

She pretended to think about it but I knew her fantasy had always been to do it in the back of a car on leather seats, she couldn't explain it, it was just something she had always wanted to try, I was, as always up for helping to fulfill a fantasy.

"erm, back seat," she decided coyly.

Opening the back door I put her down, "I wanna top," she demanded, turning round and pulling me in. She lay me flat on the back seat, we left one door open because I'm tall and she climbed on top of me.

The leather was cold on my butt but it was so soft and as soon as Santana lay down on me, all thoughts that weren't her, left my brain. She settled between my legs, our cores an inch apart. She kissed my tits, roughly, palming one as she sucked the other.

I pulled her body up closing the gap between our pussies; I was aching for contact. Buts she stopped me, reminding me she was in charge.

She slowly pushed open my legs further by pushing one of my legs onto the headrest of the seat in front, then she ran her hand through her folds and smeared the juice on her fingers through mine, mixing them up.

To put it lightly I was turned on, I wanted her to fuck me, now. I was becoming impatient, I began begging.

"San, please," I gushed for the twentieth time as her tongue flicked my nipple.

This time she lowered her pussy into mine and it was like something inside me exploded, my pussy prickled, it was sensitive but craved more. She began thrusting into me, we were both wet, both moaning and both pushing into each other.

Santana circled her hips into mine as she held my leg in place. She moved to run her pussy down the length of me and I lifted my hips to give her as much access as possible.

The leather was no longer cold, now it was slippery and I found it easier to move along, I could slide up and down, into the thrusts, Santana's breath began to come in stages, faster and faster, I watched her chest heave and knew that mine was doing the same.

She continued, thrusting, her eyes were closed as she concentrated. "ummmmmm," she moaned as my hands came up to her hips to help direct her pussy.

I could feel my release was getting closer, I tried to concentrate on her movements and the reactions they had on me, she hit my in just the right places, my clit bashing hers, rubbing against her lips.

My movements were becoming sloppy as I fought off my impending orgasm as I waited for Santana.

"I'm so close" she gasped after another perfectly placed thrust.

"San," I shouted as I released against her, bucking into her harder as she come undone above me. She rubbed her pussy against me as we were flung head first into our orgasms. My hands found her shoulders as I pushed her into me. The sound of the leather made it even hotter as we moved easily along the back seat.

By the time we had both fell limp tangled up, we were breathless and speechless. Santana somehow found enough energy to trail my neck with kisses, she peppered them along up to my jaw and then to my lips where she uttered sweet words into my mouth.

I smiled into her, listening to her soft confessions of love and adoration. I tried to memorize them, they comforted me and again I got that ache in my heart from the way she makes me feel.

I could feel her rummaging around on the floor of the car with her hand, she had brought the phone with her, she lifted her arm up and placed a kiss to my cheek as she snapped the scene, I knew the smile on my face was big.

"This was a perfect goodbye to Lima, San," I acknowledged.

"I know," she smiled, "it's where it all started," she nodded, her head placed on my chest.

"The worlds our lobster San," I spoke.

She lifted her head and laughed, "I think you mean oyster baby, but yeah you're right." She smiled wrapping her arms around me.

We dosed on and off that night, waking up for more kisses, dreaming about our new lives together, throughout it all I was aware of my heartbeat, I always am when I'm next to her.

_Hope you enjoye; let me know_!


End file.
